


《来自地狱，同归于爱》

by lzskwzl



Category: TV版好兆头
Genre: M/M, 创伤治愈, 爱的旅途
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 55,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 克劳利凭西班牙宗教法庭[译注：1480-1834年的天主教法庭，以残酷迫害异端著称]让地狱印象深刻（即使他没有参与其中，真谢谢您嘞）。为了犒赏他，他们给了他一份礼物：一个无能力的天使，供他为所欲为。亚茨拉斐尔不是他所期望的。事实证明，他们都想要的只是爱情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/gifts).
  * A translation of [From Hell, For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019665) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 



> 去支持原作，这里是全文备份，防止Lofter吞文。谢谢。

在正常情况下，克劳利挺乐意接受来自地狱的赏识。它们一般是对辛勤工作的一种示意，而且大多数时候只是象征性地拍拍他的背，然后地狱就会再次放过他。很高兴知道，在那一刻，至少你对下面的人来说是有价值的。尽管对于一个恶魔来说，多疑是理所当然的，但在获得嘉奖后，克劳利通常觉得自己有了一点放松的空间。

那是在正常情况下。可不是这种。

首先，他什么都没做。说实话，这确实让他有点倒胃，当他被告知这事儿并目睹了一堆糟心玩意儿后，他立刻去了最近一个卖酒的地方，把自己灌倒在那里。如果他有人类的肝脏，他早就死了。可惜了。他还蛮喜欢西班牙的。天气多好。

当哈斯图被派来接他时，他就知道自己要倒霉了。具体是为什么，他并不十分确定，但肯定是为了什么。也许他们已经发现他并没有真正参与其中，正盘算着对他做一些可怕的事，因为他把功劳据为己有。清醒过来真太没意思了，但他可不想醉着面对上司。克劳利有一种强烈的求生本能，它告诉他该怎么面对更高层——或是更低层——的恶魔，而他失去理智的时候，真的不敢想象。

现在他们正在往下面去。在他旁边，哈斯图时而对克劳利趾高气扬地笑笑，时而若失所望地皱起眉头。克劳利则坐立不安。至少他们是坐船去的。克劳利从来没学会骑马，他怀疑自己永远也不会。别说马了，即便是地狱里的那种，能游到像星河无光的天空一样深沉漆黑的水里去也不行。

离岸不久，浓雾就把他们吞噬了，所以克劳利没有注意到他们已经到了，直到小船撞到洞穴的岩地上，就势停了下来，在浅水里上下颠簸。哈斯图示意克劳利先下去，克劳利苦着脸地爬出了船。洞穴地面是湿的，他的脚都湿透了，石钟乳还滴落在他的肩膀上，石笋威胁着头部，看起来随时可能从天花板上掉下来，将他刺个对穿。

“穿过那里。”哈斯图阴测测道，指着洞穴后面的一个洞口。

除了恶魔，任何人都看不见它，不是因为入口有什么特别神秘的东西，而是因为它就是有那么黑。克罗利迟疑了一下。转过身。“呃，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

哈斯图伸出了一根脏兮兮的手指，威胁着再次指向洞口，克劳利咽了口唾沫。“得。”他勉强笑了笑，接着矮身进了隧道。就在他这么做的时候，它突然炸开了，或者说，火光四溅，火把沿着潮湿的墙壁燃着，发出微弱的剥制声。克劳利吃了一惊，然后强迫自己放松下来。或者，至少，不要那么紧张。一个人永远不可能在地狱里真正放松，即使他们可以，这样做可是大错特错。字面意义上的。克劳利小心翼翼地穿过大厅，地面从粗砺的岩石变成光滑的鹅卵石，这时他开始听到一种奇怪的声音。类似嗡鸣声。

哦不。

他转过弯，把脸上的假笑挂得更牢了，发现亲王正在等他。像往常一样，她的人形是虚的，甚至比克劳利还要假，尽管他身上仍有蛇形的特征。但别西卜看起来更像昆虫而不是人，即使是在人类的世界里。

“哈罗，”克劳利勉强说道，在亲王面前停了下来，不知道是否该鞠躬。“能被召唤到您面前，我倍感荣幸。我该怎么做——”

“恭喜恭喜哈，克鲁兹利。”别西卜打断了他的话。她听起来很无聊，有点像在照本宣科，“你干得相当出色，服务那啥哈到地狱。宗教法庭那啥啥的。很好。上级那啥啥啥呢对你超超超满意。”

“哦。”克劳利眨了眨眼。他没想到会是好消息。通常他们是通过邮件来做这种事的，事情就这样结束了。“那是，呃……我是说，你了解我。我很乐意尽我的一份力。”

“克鲁兹利，我们的主上大大想奖赏你。这可是一份超级罕见的超级大殊荣哦[译注：不是我故意，她口音就是这么不可言喻]。”

“呃，谢了？”

别西卜走到一旁，露出她身后的一扇木门。克劳利犹豫了一下，推开了门。然后,他的目光呆滞了。

“随便挑个你喜欢的。”别西卜说，“等你选好了再回来。”

克劳利的心怦怦直跳，他走进房间。它很空旷，也同样地黑——如果不是更黑些的话——还一样潮湿，令人不适。里面有一排笼子，狭窄而拥挤，基本上是空的。但是那些有……

克劳利知道，或者至少听说过这些谣言，地狱里有几个天使。天堂时不时地把他们送到人间，行善施恩，就跟克劳利被期望传播地狱诅咒一样。从他有限的经验来看，天使可能是相当愚蠢、容易上当受骗又天真幼稚的。

毕竟，他曾是他们中的一员，他确实对天堂有零星记忆。除了大天使和少数几个精挑细选的高级官员外，大多数天使都只会不动脑子地往坑里跳[译注：原句most of them bought the company line hook, line, and sinker，钓鱼三件套的俗语有多种意思，找了种最合适的，也可以自行理解]。因此，对地狱能够找到一个天使，并战胜它，乃至捕获它，他并不感到惊讶。使他吃惊的是，现在他面对的是事实，这个想法令他反胃。他回头看了看别西卜。“呃，你确定吗?我的意思是，这是个相当高的荣誉，我受宠若惊，真的，但肯定有一些人，嗯，更值得拥有?我甚至不知道我要个天使干什么——”

“就随便干你想干的。”别西卜说。她眯起了眼睛，至少给人一种眯着眼睛的感觉。至于昆虫就很难说了。“拒绝你的主上大大送的礼物可是很不明智的哦，克鲁兹力。”

“不错。当然。”路西法自从那个带有花园和苹果的劳什子玩意儿开始就蛮看好克罗利的，而克罗利最不要想的就是失去那份信任。他艰难地吞咽了下，转身回到屋里。他往里走了一点。别西卜等在门外。

笼子很脏。遍地都是动物的排泄物，到处布满了霉菌和污垢。天使们自己也处于可怜的境地中。大多数都懒得去看他，即使他的脚步声在石子上回荡。少数抬起头来的则用空洞含泪的眼睛望着他。它们和笼子一样糟乱，穿着长袍，可能曾经是白色的，但在很久以前就变成了棕色。它们脏乱不堪，愁云满面，身上并没有发出圣光。倒不是他们堕落了;就连恶魔也有一种自内而外散发出来的不洁之光，是别的天使和恶魔所能看见的。它们只是离了光。失了希望。

克劳利完全自闭了。如果他在一个地狱亲王面前表现出任何不适来，那就不太好了。尤其当着这种表明了该受他欢迎的情况。

他在一个笼子前驻了足，往里面探去。天使坐在远端的角落里，直身屈背，以免头撞在用作屋顶的金属板上。它低着头，几乎像是在祈祷。“你好，”克劳利小心翼翼地说。他蹲了下来，不愿离地面太近，但一想到要高高处于天使之上，他就感到不舒服。

天使抬头斜望着他。它的脸上沾满了污泥，头发粘成厚厚的一片，辨不清颜色。但它的眼睛…克劳利的呼吸要堵喉咙里了，如果他还会呼吸的话。这双蓝眼睛，闪烁如黎明的灰光，回望着他。从前，它们可能是锐利的。现在，它们只是慢慢地眨着，完全听凭摆布了。

“嘿，”克劳利说，声音更轻了。为了保持平衡，他把手指扣在了笼子的栏杆上，看到上边的泥，他皱了皱眉。“没关系的。”这个声明很荒谬。这种情况怎么能叫没什么关系。他又试了一次，“你想离开这儿吗？”

天使再一次低下了头。它穿着破旧的袍子，已经显得很矮小了，但不知怎的，它似乎更深入地缩进了袍子里。它像是是耸了耸肩，但双肩一动也不动。

这不是一个明确的应答，但克劳利怀疑他会得到更多回应的。有一种奇怪的东西揪紧了他的心。他不太相信信仰、命运，甚至是神的旨意，真的，但是在他之外，有什么在他以外告诉他，如果他必须带一个天使回家，那一定是这一位。

他找起了锁。有一个，非常简易。手指一捣鼓就解了。它在他的触碰下碎了，散作生锈的金属碎片。门猛地开了。天使把自己蜷缩得更紧了，靠在栏杆上。克劳利伸出一只手，当天使退缩时，他猛地收回了手。克劳利坐在地板上，脸一黑也顾不得对泔水、排泄物和污泥会对他的裤子造成什么影响了。他等待着。

好一会儿过去了，什么事也没有发生。慢慢地，天使抬起了头。然后它坐直了一点。随后它又移动了一下，克劳利听到了叮当的响声。手臂从那捆织物中露出来，被粗重的镣铐锁住了，上边烙有咒语。难怪天使们没有发光。他们的脚镣把他们与天主隔绝，榨干了他们的法力。

天使拖着脚向前走了几厘米，然后停了下来。“就这样。”克劳利低声说。他没有再伸出手来，但他伸出双手，掌心向上，盘着双腿，招手示意靠近。“一切都会好起来的。来吧。”这是一个循序渐进的过程，但天使一点一点地靠近，直到克劳利能够轻轻地抓住它的手，站起来，把它拉到最高的地方。它比他矮几厘米，可能差别更小一点。在那种没精打采的情况下很难说。

“我抓住你了，”克劳利说完就后悔了，因为天使先是畏缩了一下，接着又变得僵直起来。克罗利换了一下他握着的手，让它保持柔软，这样他就可以用一只手臂搂住天使的肩膀。“让我们离开这里，好吗？”

他回头看了最后一眼其他的天使。大约有半打，也许更多。如果他允许的话，克劳利的胃又开始打转了。他本能地咽了下，压下了累赘的负罪感，把他的新天使领出了房间。

别西卜随手把门关上。砰的一声，天使退缩着躲了躲。克劳利迟疑了一下，然后说道：“呃，再次感谢。”

“继续好好干，克鲁兹利。你可以走了。”

克劳利不需要再说第二遍。他领着天使走了出来，小心地引着他绕过坑洼的路面，这时石地面又变成了松动的岩石。当他走到洞口时，哈斯图抬起头，拉下了脸。

“走运的混蛋。”他咆哮道。

“是的，那就是我。”克劳利没有看哈斯图，他把天使扶上船，“真对不起了，你可得做引渡人了。”

“我是自告奋勇的，”小船驶离时，另一个魔鬼抱怨道，“我以为你要被好好教训一通了。他们通常不会为了别的事情而召唤下级恶魔。”

克劳利早就知道哈斯图恨他。这对恶魔来说很正常，他们互相憎恨。尽管如此，被一个没有比他高那么多的恶魔嫉恨感觉还是很好的。如果哈斯图认为克劳利值得他为之付出努力，那么他将是会一个可怕的对手。

当小船再次靠岸时，天已破晓，克劳利匆匆挥手告别，领着天使穿过海滩。他感到哈斯图的眼睛盯着他的后背，在他身上钻了几个洞，并且咬牙切齿着。他只需要在大家起床之前把他们弄进去。克劳利和他的邻居们相处得很愉快，他想保持这种关系。他不需要让人知道他在庇护一个可怜人。他们可能会误解。

他毫不费力地把天使领到他的房间里。天使一直低着头，让克劳利拖着它走，偶尔会绊倒，但总是在移动。克劳利径直转向浴室，想了想还是把门锁上了，然后让它坐在了浴缸边上。他退后一步，仔细看了看。“好了。”

天使瘫倒在地上。克劳利觉得，它似乎是想把自己缩小得隐起来。行个奇迹把泥土弄走也许有用，但也有很大的可能性，他的力量会烫伤天使。这就是问题所在:恶魔魔法和天使魔法通常是相互对立的，要想在不伤害天使的情况下将污秽与皮肤分离需要时间和复杂的操作。与他的恶魔本能相反，克劳利不想伤害天使。他们站在对立面并不是他们的错，克劳利也不是怪物。故意给这么可怜的东西造成痛苦似乎是不必要的负担。

另外，克劳利一向喜欢洗热水澡。一转念，浴缸里就满是热水了。他绕着天使转了一圈，这样他就不用伸手去够它了，他用手试了试水。他突然想到，在没有电源的情况下，在黑暗和潮湿的环境中，任何太热或太亮的东西都不是什么好主意。他把温度降低了一点，用一只手拂上窗帘，帘布拉上了，昏暗的灯光笼罩着浴室。

“好吧，”他打破沉默道，“最最首要的。抬手,天使。”天使举起双臂，克劳利眨了眨眼睛。他没想到会那么容易。他小心翼翼地解开手铐，它们哗啦一声掉在地上。天使的肩膀绷紧了，克劳利安慰道:“没事的。”他用脚踢开铁链，细看天使的手腕。它们不像他想象的那样满是通红擦伤，而是片片灰白。有明显的迹象表明，不管伤口是什么，都已经被擦掉了，皮肤上已经形成了一层又一层的茧。当克劳利用手指抚摸着其中一个时，天使呜咽起来。

“敏感部分，”克劳力说，“好吧。你能帮我把这些袍子脱掉吗？”

话还没说出口，天使就脱去了衣服，布料掉在水坑里。克劳利不确定自己在期待什么；天使有点矮矮胖胖的，没有性别，衣服下面也一样脏。它站在那里，颤抖着。

“好吧，”克劳利更像是自言自语道，“开工吧。”他不确定地把手放在天使的肩上，想知道怎样才能把它妥善地安置进浴缸里。

他一碰它，天使就跪了下来。克劳利眨了眨眼睛，但还没来得及反应过来，天使已经在摸索着他裤缘了。

“喂！”克劳利抓住它的手，惊讶得有点用力过猛，天使尖叫了一声，僵住了。克劳利松开手，等了一会儿，确认天使没有再扑向他的胯部，然后跪了下来。他摇摇头，压低声音。“我们不会这么做的，好吗?”他甚至不想去想为什么这是天使的第一反应。“那不是……我们不会那样做。我们要带你去洗澡，把你洗干净。对吧？”

一阵沉默之后，天使点点头。

“好了，”克劳利说。他站了起来，天使也慢慢地站了起来。克劳利指着浴缸。“这是浴缸。为了让把你变干净。”他想知道天使最后一次来到地球是什么时候。当然，它们肯定是洗过澡了。

天使进了浴缸。它在水里坐了下来，一动也不动。克劳利坐在边上。他觉得自己应该给天使一些私人空间，但一种隐隐约约的担忧一直在他心底，如果他让天使一个人呆着，它真的会一直呆在那里，直到他回来。

他拿起肥皂，在手上涂了肥皂泡沫。当克劳利开始小心翼翼地抚摸它的肩膀和胸部时，天使吓了一跳，但当克罗利继续抚摸时，它放松了下来，他的抚摸坚定而温柔。脏水冲进浴缸，克劳利不时行奇迹把水冲洗干净。随着一层层的污垢和霉菌被擦洗干净，天使完全放松下来，闭上了眼睛。它任他的手浸到腰部以下，有条不紊地洗着，无需逗留。当它脖子上的皮肤变干净时，它看起来相当平静了。

“我们现在要给你洗脸和洗头，”克劳利告诉它。它又睁开眼睛，看着他。“没关系，”克劳利说。“闭上眼睛，这样我就不会把肥皂弄进去。”天使照办了。

最后，克劳利绕着浴缸后面转了一圈。“往后靠，”他命令道。他先把天使的头发弄湿了，这样就擦掉了几层污泥，然后他就能把它弄湿了。他惊奇地发现，当他清理它的时候，它变成了白色，几乎是新雪般的颜色，即使湿了，他都能感觉到它明显的卷曲。他花了一点时间用手指抚摸着它，享受着这种感觉，然后又一次感到内疚。他强迫自己集中注意力。

“都做完了，”他最后说。“让我们把你弄干。”

出了水，天使的皮肤变成了玫瑰色。克鲁利用毛巾把头发拖了下来，把卷发卷了起来。它仍然一言不发，任凭自己被从浴室搬到卧室。克劳利把它放在床上，翻了翻壁橱。他没有多少衣服;他更喜欢用自己的思想来创作。他不想让天使再穿那件破烂的袍子，即使他创造了奇迹，把它弄得又干净又完整，但他也没有任何不是黑色的东西，这对天使来说是完全错误的。他决定用他的白床单把它包起来，并保证那天下午会找到可以穿的衣服。

他不知道自己为什么不创造奇迹。这很奇怪，但他没有理会。

“我不知道你睡不睡，”过了一会儿，他说，“但如果你想，你就睡吧。只是别…到处跑，好吗?我要出去给你买点东西。”

天使朝他眨了眨眼。

“好吧。“这就像对着一堵墙说话。一面担惊受怕的墙。克劳利离开了房子。

克劳利的邻居们从来就不太关心克劳利做的是什么生意(实际上，除了他在地狱里所做的事之外，什么都不是)。那不是那种邻里关系。这是一种不鼓励人们在日落之后出门的社区，除非你在寻找当地教会认为是最罪恶的东西。克劳利认为他们是伪善的，因为他们中有相当一部分人喜欢沉溺于他们所鼓吹的罪恶之中，尽管总有一些人实际上是非常虔诚的。人类的天性。有趣的玩意儿,真的。

不管怎样，克劳利不想让天使在那样的社区里独自待太久。他走进他能找到的第一家裁缝店，告诉她他想要什么，然后又尽快地出去了。这些衣服不是为天使量身定做的，但它们会合身，而且它们总比床单要好。

阳光照耀着头顶。克劳利能听到澡堂里的笑声。他还能听到他们身后发生的各种各样的事情，但这并不是什么新鲜事。那天天气很好，克劳利让自己停了一会儿，抬起头来晒太阳。几个世纪前，他去过中国，在那次旅行中，他买了一副眼镜，上面镶嵌着黑烟石英晶体，遮住了眼睛。这是迄今为止他最喜欢的创新之一，因为这意味着他可以出门，在公共场合走动，而不用因为他那双不同寻常的眼睛被教堂紧紧盯着，即使他们确实在嘀咕他的外国时尚感。他一方面想在澡堂里找个好地方晒晒太阳。有几个屋顶是开着的，暴露在阳光下，他能找到一个漂亮的石凳打个盹，还有一个额外的好处，那就是它会自动转化为诱惑点，尤其是在他脱下衣服之后。但过了一分钟，他强迫自己继续走下去。他有更紧急的事情要处理。

当克劳利回到他的房子时，天使本身并没有睡着，但它爬到了床上，蜷缩在被子下面，什么也看不见，在床垫中间留下了一个小丘。克劳利移开床单的一部分，看到蓝眼睛眯着，又闭上了。克劳利把床单放回原处，在床边坐了下来。

“我给你买了几件衣服，”他说。他把它们整齐地叠在床脚，拍了拍。“我不确定它们是否合身，但我觉得我的尺码还可以。你喜欢穿什么就穿什么。”

没有回答。被丘甚至没有动。

克劳利迟疑着。“我不知道你是否对食物感兴趣，但如果你想要的话，我有一些吃的。”还是没有回应。“如果你需要我，我就在另一个房间里。”他站了起来。天使没有动。克劳利走到门口，回头看了一眼。有一双眼睛从被窝里向外凝视着他。他看了它一会儿，然后关上了卧室的门。

在客厅里，克劳利一屁股坐在沙发上，双手捂着脸。他自求多福完揉了揉眼睛，往后一坐，长叹一声，抬头望着天花板。

“我家里有一个天使，”他大声道。听起来疯狂透顶。如果克劳利听到其他恶魔说了类似的话，他一定会翻白眼，在私下里嘲笑他的故作姿态。如果你是在昨天告诉他,地狱会如此满意他的工作——他甚至没有参与的工作,他厌恶的工作,人类一手缔造的令他倒胃的极致恐怖——还会因此送给他一个天使，而克劳利会帮帮这个天使洗澡,哄它睡觉,给它买衣服,克劳利肯定会问你是吃错药了吧。

“我家里有个天使，”他又说了一遍，只是想看看第二次听起来是不是不那么奇怪了。如果有什么变化的话，那就是听起来更加奇怪了。

他一屁股坐了下来，背朝下，在沙发上伸展开来，屈起双膝，这样他就能把脚塞进沙发末端的垫子下面。他的手臂垂在一边，在木地板上漫不经心画着一些毫无意义的符号。他的房子里有一个天使。可他该怎么做呢？

好吧。他确信别西卜倒是有些想法。哈斯图也可能有。克劳利突然想到，如果哈斯图知道天使的事，其他恶魔可能很快就会发现。他不知道这会不会是个问题，但他并不太在意。照理说，这是撒旦送给他的礼物。即使是像哈斯图这样的恶魔也必须尊重这一点。希望如此。

天使可能也有一些想法，基于它的反应方式。克劳利抖了抖。这一想法击中了他，一个失去魔力的天使，对像他这样体格的恶魔而言，真的有用的地方并不多。但一想到要干这档子事……苦水开始沿着喉管上泛。克劳利并不是反对性。他了解这种行为，观察过人类足够多的时间来了解他们是如何以及为么喜欢这种行为的，虽然他从未和他们中的任何一个人交媾，但他自慰了几次，只是为了看看到底是怎么回事。在克劳利看来，性是令人愉快和满足的，就像一顿精心准备的饭可能是令人愉快和满足的一样，但他觉得没有必要去寻找它。

当然，还有这样一个事实，克劳利对天使做的任何事情都不会真正涉及性，因为这个想法让他感到恶心。克劳利喜欢认为自己还是个不错的家伙。当然是个恶魔，但不是特别邪恶的那种，他只是在履职。毕竟，他曾经是个天使，即使他往下滑落了一点，也没有改变多少。对天使做出这样的事对他们俩来说都是一种惩罚，而如果克劳利能避免的话，他绝不会给自己找虐的。

这主意显然出局了。他也不需要仆人。任何家务都可以通过他的思想或挥手来完成。他怀疑这个天使是否有克劳利所能运用的特殊技能，因为它被关在笼子里不知有多久了。要过很长一段时间，天使的魔法才会恢复，重新连接到天主，所以克劳利甚至无法使用它。并不是说他认为自己需要天使般的魔法。他自己的也很好。

这是一个想法。当天使重新获得力量时，它会重新连接到天主。这可能需要数年，甚至数十年，但对神来说，数十年又算得了什么呢？天主也许事先不想要，但他可能会把它交给他们。如果地狱问起来，他就说它跑掉了。如果他们关心的话。

所以，他会一直留着它，直到它重新复元，直到它自己能施展奇迹。然后，他会悄悄地把它抛回天堂，任何一方都不会知道。他可以在地球上继续过他喜欢的生活。但在那之前该怎么办呢？

这念头转了一圈又一圈。

事实是，克劳利需要一个天使，就像他需要被挫一挫锐气一样。他叹了口气，翻过身来，脸埋在臂弯里。没有办法。如果没有别的办法，他可以把它留在家里，希望它能自娱自乐。好的，没问题。与此同时……

克劳利从沙发上爬了起来。他从厨房里拿了一块奶酪、一些面包和两个苹果。克劳利总是在家里放苹果。这让他觉得很有趣，把一篮子苹果摆在桌子中间还算不烂的装饰。他有一些更好的东西，但他把同样的热和光的逻辑应用到食物上:太多可能会让天使承受不住。

他把包裹抱进卧室，然后倒在床尾。那堆衣服没有动。被子下面也没有凸起。他放宽了心，从面包上撕下一大片。他咬了几口，然后等着。

被丘翻动了。眼睛再次露出来。克劳利向后靠在床柱上，伸开双腿，把食物往天使的方向推了推。“我知道我们不必进食，”他说，“但我一直很喜欢吃东西。你知道，这算是生活中的一种小乐趣吗？这很不错的。我保证。”

蓝眼睛怀疑地眨着。

克劳利耸耸肩。“随你便。”他又咬了一口面包，然后尝了尝奶酪。要是再来点酒就好了，可是克劳利已经喝光了他所有的酒，而且他也没有想过再要一杯。

他突然想到一件事。“我不是想引诱你做什么，”他对被丘说道，“不是这样的。我不是想让你堕落。我只是想，既然你要在这里待上一段时间，我还是热情好客些为好。”

唯一的回答是轻轻拉了下被子。

“顺便说一句，我是克劳利。克劳利·安东尼。当然，第一个名只是人类的名字。大家都叫我克劳利。你有名字吗，天使？”

眼睛微微眯了起来。

“我总得叫你点什么，”克劳利说。他咬了口苹果。甜的，只是微微有点酸，在他擦去果汁之前，它滴到了他的下巴。他舔了舔手背，然后看着天使。“任何偏好？如果你不想的话，你不必告诉我你的真名。”

眼睛眨了两下。

“代称呢？”克劳利怀疑地问道，“我知道这对天使来说有点不确定。这对恶魔来说也是。我主要用'他'。除非在特殊场合。你想要一个吗?他,她,哪种？或者，如果你愿意，我可以一直叫你‘它’。”

又是一眨。

“这群家伙可真难对付。”克劳利咕哝道。他并不是在责怪天使。他把苹果一扫而空，决定不吃果核，伸手去摸那团鼓起的被子。他的手摸了摸，确信是腿部，然后轻轻地拍了拍。天使没有僵直了身，这是一个小小的进步。“你在这里很安全，”克劳利说，“我保证。”他站了起来。“我要把食物留下，好吗？随便吃。不吃也行。随你。”

他已经尽了自己的一份力。只要他把门锁上，他很可能会让天使单独呆上几个小时，而太阳真的很诱人。克劳利朝澡堂走去。老实讲，离他家最近的也不过是妓院，但这并没有使他感到烦恼。他找到了一条别致的长凳，石头被阳光晒得暖暖的，他脱下了衣服，对着那些注视自己裸体的目光隐隐含笑。他懒洋洋地躺在石头上，毫不在乎那些贪婪地注视着他的视线，它们对他来说还不赖。任何试图接近他希望索要更多的人，都会发现自己在最后一秒钟改变了主意，走开四处游荡，去寻找其他的快乐源泉了。

当克劳利回到家时，太阳已经开始落山，他躺在岩石上已经不舒服了，他把沙发展开，拉出了一条毯子和几个松软的枕头。他本来可以铺满床的，但他没有房间了，今天没有——这个月也没有，真的——他应该睡一会儿了。

睡觉前，他看了看天使。面包和奶酪已经不见了，可能是藏在被子里，希望能进到天使的肚子里了。

苹果没有被碰过。  
***  
克劳利醒来时感到很奇怪。他不知道该怎么说才好：他感到很奇怪。

不安。就像有人在监视他一样。

他睁开眼睛，费了好大的功夫才没有被吓到。天使坐在沙发变成的床的一端，双臂抱膝。它穿上了克劳利留下的衣服，苍白的外衣和裤子衬得它粉红的皮肤和白色的头发更加明显。克劳利用胳膊肘撑起身子，眨了眨睡眼。“呃，嗨？”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

克劳利瞪直了眼。他一直坐着。“什么？”

天使歪着头。它看起来十分警惕。“亚茨拉菲尔。”它又说了一遍，声音轻而谨慎，“我的名字。”

“哦。”

亚茨拉菲尔坐了下来，盘起腿放在身下，看上去放松了一些。“你已经睡了四天了。”

“哦。”

“这对恶魔来说正常吗？”

“对这只恶魔来说，是的。”克劳利往后一挪，这样他就可以靠在枕头上，保持直立。

亚茨拉菲尔小心地看着他。“我本可以逃跑的。”

克劳利忍住不哼出声来。天使在一个完全陌生的世界里，没有能力又孤立无援。“你会去哪里？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有回答，而是把目光移开了。它的肩膀又挺直了，好像要沉到领子里去。“我本可以杀了你的。”

克劳利挑了挑眉。要杀他，起码得是一个充满力量的天使，要么就是高级天使。

亚茨拉菲尔注意到了这个错误。“让你无形体化？”这下对了。

“但你没有。”

“我可以。”

克劳利盯着亚茨拉菲尔的手。它们丰满而娇嫩，就像天使的其余部分一样。尽管手铐上的痕迹被蓬松的袖子藏了起来，但它似乎随时准备杀死他，就像克劳利随时准备加入教堂唱诗班一样。为了辩驳，他问道：“那你为什么不呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了。它似乎没有答案。它向后一靠，拿起一个枕头，把它抱在胸前。“你为什么不伤害我？”

克劳利尽量不觉得被冒犯到。他毕竟是个恶魔，这个天使曾被恶魔俘虏过。他不能因为它有点谨慎而责怪它。无论如何，这看起来并不算多疑，而是一个优点。

“我跟你说了，”他说，“你和我在一起很安全。”

“可你为什么……要对我好？你是个恶魔，不是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音有些犹豫。它甚至连这句话都说出来了，似乎有点害怕受到报复。

克劳利用一只手捋了捋头发。“是的，我是个恶魔。话是那么说，但这并不意味着我必须对你不好。不是你的错，我们应该是敌人。但在你经历了这一切之后再伤害你似乎是不对的。你不觉得太过分了吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。“它……好像不对，”它慢慢地重复着。

“我就是这么说的。”

“但是……你不应该做得对。这不是重点吗？天使做的是对的，恶魔做的是错的？”

有道理，克劳利对此给予了充分的考虑。“我想，”他不情愿地说，“理论上来讲是这样的。我的意思是，没错。但我也不是很清楚。这就是我的工作。当然，总得有人去做的。你们那边把我们都驱逐时，是你们制定了这些规则。”这已经不是什么新近的伤了，他说话也不再吞吐。然而，罕见的情况是，他确实感到了坠落时那种熟悉的剧痛。他清了清嗓子。“但那不是真正的我，你懂?这不是个人问题。这只是我的工作。”

亚茨拉菲尔朝他眨了眨眼睛。克劳利艰难地咽了一口唾沫，把目光移开。

“你很奇怪，”亚茨拉菲尔终于说到。

克劳利哼了一声。“是啊，我经常听到这种话。”他伸了伸懒腰，张着嘴打了个长长的哈欠，露出了尖牙般的牙齿和非人的舌头。“很高兴你现在觉得自己更会交流了。我都不知道要怎么对付一个霸占我床的一言不发的天使。”他停顿了一下。“你，呃……还想要那张床吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔随意耸了耸肩。它拍了拍那张展开的沙发。“我在外面也行。如果你想换的话。这看起来挺舒服的，而且我也不太喜欢睡觉。”克劳利想问，但又不确定自己是否应该去打听。这名天使经受了地狱般的创伤，相当字面意义上的。

他站了起来，转动着脖子，消除了睡眠给关节部位带来的僵硬感。“你饿了吗？”

“我不应该会饿。”

克劳利皱起了眉头。“不应该吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔看起来有些忧虑。“我是一个天使。我们不会……那是……”它纠结了一下，然后承认道，“我相信我不会。我不应该会，但是……”

“别担心，”克劳利说，尽管他现在有点担心自己，“让我穿好衣服，我带你出去吃点东西。带你去城里转转。听起来怎么样？”

“好，”亚茨拉菲尔表示同意。

克劳利眨了眨眼睛，他那皱巴巴的衣服自己动了起来，抖了抖，抚平了皱纹。他咧嘴一笑。“准备好了。”

他没想到要给亚茨拉菲尔买一双鞋。莫名的，克劳利感到有点愧疚，他行了个奇迹找出了一双靴子，帮天使系上鞋带。跪在地上，他想起了什么。他抬起头来。“呃，不是为了给你或其他什么压力，但是在这个世界的这个地方，人们对性别可能会有点敏感。尤其是那些思想落后的人。”

“哦。”这对亚茨拉菲尔来说似乎挺新鲜的。克劳利还在努力确定地狱什么时候抓住了这个天使，他开始怀疑这比他最初预期的要长得多。亚茨拉菲尔偏着头。“你选了男性？”

克劳利耸耸肩。“通常是的。兴致上来的时候，偶尔会变变女性，但通常是男性。”严格来说，他没有性别。当然不是人类意义上的。他也没有性生活，所以也没有什么可以拿来比较的。他就像其他的天使和恶魔一样，就是这样。但人类有时也会很挑剔。“我想，这只是一种感觉。与人类相处的时间足够长，从而形成一种偏好。我大多数时候都觉得自己是男性，或者至少是一个恶魔能感觉到的最接近男性的感觉。”

“我明白了。”亚茨拉菲尔考虑了一下。“我想选项有男有女吧?或者我还有其他选择？”

“嗯……”还有其他的选择。有时还有很多其他的选择，取决于地区、文化和年份。但是，要想真正做到万无一失——这对保护一个虚弱得连肚子都饿了的天使来说是至关重要的——克劳利只有两种选择可以放心地提出。“如果你想融入其中，最好从两者中选择一个。至少在公共场合。私下里，你可以随意。”

亚茨拉菲尔轻轻哼了声，显然对这个答案很满意。“两者比较起来怎么样？”

天使真的被完全隔绝出世了。也许克劳利去过的大多数地方它都没有去过。“有段时间女性处于水深火热中。尤其是在这里，特别是现在。如果你想被认真对待，男性可能会更好。但实际上，这取决于你。”

“那么，我想，男性吧。至少在公共场合。”天使的五官发生了变化，几乎微不可查。天使和恶魔无法彻底操纵他们的人类形体，但仍有一些可以调整的空间。亚茨拉菲尔的五官以前是完全中性的，现在有了细微的不同，变得温柔了些，但在某种程度上透露着阳刚之气，尽管不是传统意义上的那种。他对克劳利微微一笑，克劳利意识到自己在盯着他看——而且还跪着——然后迅速站了起来，切断了他们的目光接触。

“拐角处有个小地方，”他咕哝着，“我想你会喜欢的。”

直到他们一起走出去，克劳利才想起邻居们。他注意到投过来的一些兴致勃勃的视线，本能地流露出一种威胁的神色。这对他来说是件棘手的事。克劳利可能很会吓人，但威胁人就有些困难了。

“我是想问，”他对那个显然没有意识到的天使说，天使正忙着遮阳，没注意到他的表情有哪里不对劲，“说话的事情是怎么回事？”

“我不懂你这问题。”

克劳利含糊地摆了摆手。“你昨天基本上是个哑巴。今天你说得好像……好像……”他耸了耸肩。“对了。还是英国口音。”

“我一直是这么说的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我只是……不怎么说话。有一段时间了。”紧张的气氛又回来了。克劳利简直想扇自己一巴掌。

他走近了亚茨拉菲尔，用一种接近一匹受惊的马的语气，柔声说道：“你说我只睡了四天。你从创伤中恢复的速度似乎非常快。”

如果亚茨拉菲尔再紧张一点，他就会叫出来了。“谁说我痊愈了？”他说。

“你似乎是好了。”

“似乎才是话里的重点。我发现我所处的环境是我所感知到的……希望是一个相对安全的环境，我把自己跟过去划分开来了。你没有做任何伤害我的事，我所遇到的恶魔也没有一个是为了玩养成的。”他吞咽了下，看着地面。“嗯,他们。他们喜欢简单粗暴的，即使他们已经很直接了。但你让我坦诚相待。你给我洗澡，给我吃的，给我穿的，而当我想……”亚茨拉菲尔结结巴巴地说不下去了。他显得既羞愧又害怕。克劳利轻轻地碰了碰他的手，令他惊讶的是，天使实际上放松了一点，他发现自己心里想继续说下去。“这一点最能使我相信你的性格。我花了很多时间在脑子里反复思考。你本可以占我便宜的。我会让你这么做的。如果我认为这样做可以避免我受到过分的虐待，我就会主动来的。但你拒绝了。你说过不会的。我相信你。”

“这世界真奇妙，”克劳利说，“天使会相信恶魔。”

话音刚落，他突然担心亚茨拉菲尔会把这句话当作威胁。他没有。天使对他苦笑了一下表示赞叹。“世界真奇妙，”他重复道。

克劳利原打算去的地方真的就在拐角处。这是一家小面包房，店主是一户世代住在那里的家庭，多年来一直忠实地将食谱代代相传着。克劳利可以坦白，他几次三番回顾这里只是为了他们家的食物。面包本身是好的，但糕点是罪恶的。或者说，神圣的，这取决于你的立场。

他们还没走到街的尽头就闻到了香味，亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“那是……？”

“闻起来很香，不是吗？尝起来会更好，我保证。”

他们进了店，不过在此之前他们停了会儿，以便亚茨拉菲尔能在橱窗前暂驻。克劳利非常肯定天使都在流口水了。

现任店主的女儿，克劳利认为她会在一二十年后接管店面。门铃在门上方响起，她微笑着迎接他们。“早上好，克劳利先生。”

“早，卡特琳娜。”他把手放在亚茨拉菲尔的肩上，“这是我的朋友亚茨拉菲尔。他要来和我住一阵子，我得把这地方介绍给他。”

“乐意效劳。”卡塔琳娜说，把她的微笑投向了亚茨拉菲尔，“克劳利先生的朋友就是我家人的朋友。他经常来这儿，实际上是在支持我们的生意。”

“我能说什么呢？你们这儿就是那么棒。”克劳利放下手，无不喜爱地盯着陈列着的一排排糕点。“今天早上谁在厨房？”

“大部分时候是我父亲。在开业之前，我也帮了点忙。”

克劳利愉悦地一哼。他回头看了眼亚茨拉菲尔，他还在店门口逗留着，目光在克劳利、卡塔琳娜和那些烘焙食物之间来回扫视。克劳利挺直了身。“我每种都要。”

卡塔琳娜眨了眨眼睛，但这不是克劳利第一次这么做了——他真的很喜欢这些糕点，而且他变出来的东西尝起来也没有这做的一半好吃——于是她开始把展出的每一份糕点都包起来。亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头，困惑地歪着头。克劳利耸了耸肩，“这样你就不用马上做决定了。你不要的，就给我吃。”

“一个切实可行的计划。”卡塔琳娜语气轻快道。她把包裹递给克劳利，克劳利从钱包里掏出他该付给她的钱。他从来不用为钱担心。他一向阔绰有余。

他们走回到街上。“来吧，”克劳利说，“街那边有个小花园。我们可以去那儿吃饭。”

亚茨拉菲尔顺从地跟在后面，当克劳利把他们领到一座华丽的教堂前时，他的脚步只微微滞了一下。他领着亚茨拉菲尔走到屋后，果然，屋后面有一座迷你而苍翠蓊郁的花园，鲜花怒放，少些绿蔬仍垂在藤蔓上。克劳利在草地上坐了下来，开始拆包裹。他抬头看了看天使。“你要坐下还是怎么样？”

亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地坐了下来。“这是一座教堂，”他说，“圣地。”

“严格来说，只有内部才是圣地。”如果克劳利向后靠在石墙上，他能感觉到神性的气息在石墙里嗡嗡作响，有点像是按摩。“我在外面很好。”

亚茨拉菲尔摆弄着克劳利铺开的布的边沿，上面随意地撒着糕点，他盯着最近的一个。克劳利把它推得更近了。然后继续道，“你才是那个需要食吃东西的。”

亚茨拉菲尔抓起糕点微微咬了一口。他突然睁大了眼睛，呻吟了一声。克劳利僵直了身，然后强迫自己放松下来。他不知道天使会发出那种声音。

“这太好吃了。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，咬了几口就把面包消灭光了，然后舔了舔手指上的面包屑。克劳利看着亚茨拉菲尔把大拇指伸进嘴里去吮吸黄油，飞快地吐了吐舌，艰难地吞咽着。他抓起一糕点，使劲嚼着。

“我还以为这些都是我的呢？”亚茨拉菲尔温和地说，拿起另一个。

“是啊，嗯，”克劳利满嘴食物道，“我才不会让你把好处都占尽呢。”

在亚茨拉菲尔接近第三块糕点时，他警告说:“不要吃得太快。我们不知道你的胃会怎么消化。”

“哦？”

”只是说，天使需要吃东西就够奇怪了。不需要你伤害自己，因为你的身体需要适度调剂。”

“你这么说只是想独吞它们，”亚茨拉菲尔开玩笑说。他已经比昨天高兴多了。或者更确切地说，四天前。或者，甚至是今天早上。他的眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮，克劳利发现自己被完全吸引了。

“不，我想我已经够了，”他说，“我们可以把它们包起来带回家。”

“你通常每天都做什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。他往后一躺，在草地上摹出了轮廓。

“视情况而定。我喜欢闲逛。有时会去澡堂。工作,显然。你知道的，引诱一下人类，激起愤怒或嫉妒之类的。”

“怎么做到的？”

“我……呃，什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔平静地眨了眨眼睛。“你是怎么激发这些情绪的？”

老实说，这并不难。人类有一种为任何事情而激动的倾向。以克劳利在澡堂的时间为例。克劳利并不认为欲望是什么特别的罪恶，不管教会怎么说。但人们怎么想，就很重要了。克劳利所要做的就是脱光衣服，而人们会开始幻想。然后他们感觉很糟，就会去教堂，要么他们会欺骗自己，要么他们会用其他方式来发泄这种沮丧。这是由他们自己决定的，他们经常做出错误的决定，这些决定只会把他们推向地狱的边缘。

当然，他也做了真正的工作。腐化牧师，把潜在的仁慈君主变成暴君，诸如此类琐碎的东西。搞坏车轮之类的，虽然听起来确实不那么令人印象深刻，即使它让人们愤怒，但这总是一个确定的方式，以确保破坏的范围只是稍微扩大了一点。克劳利喜欢认为自己很现代。他喜欢从广义上思考。

他也不是特别想向天使解释这些，他耸耸肩。“这并不难。人类以这样或那样的方式做了大部分的工作。不需要多大努力就能让他们的行为变得特别罪恶。或者说是合理，从另一种意义上讲。可以说，他们揽了大部分活儿。”

这很难说是一个令人满意的答案，但亚茨拉菲尔没再追问。相反，他问道：“你今天要去工作吗？”

“不——”克劳利仰面靠在椅背上，扬起下巴朝天空。“我刚得到一份表扬。我怀疑他们会在一段时间内过度密切地关注我，所以我可以稍微放松一下。”

“因为什么？”

克劳利向他投去疑惑的目光。

“表扬。”亚茨拉菲尔澄清道。他犹豫了一下，声音有点颤抖，说道：“如果我是你的奖赏，那一定特别邪恶。”

克劳利瞪着他。他的胃变得翻江倒海，要把他刚吃下的东西都吐出来。他把它压了下去。他突然想要喝一杯。或者可能想宣泄一下。只有一件事符合恶魔的要求，可这是他目前不能做。于是他选了另一个。

亚茨拉菲尔吃惊地盯着克劳利，克劳利摘下眼镜，擦了擦泪汪汪的眼睛。“对不起，”克劳利说，声音有点沙哑。“这太蠢了。这他妈的蠢毙了。”

“你哭了。”

“总有忍不住的时候，”克劳利低声道，“愚蠢的身体有时会有自己的想法。”

“是的，但是你为什么——”

“不是我干的。”

“什么?”

"该死的西班牙宗教法庭。”克劳利的手指挖进了土里，泥土从他的指甲下面往上挤。他扯出一把草，然后后悔了，又用手抚平地面，想是要把它拍回去。他没有看天使。“他们赞扬了我，但我没有做。他们自己做的。他们只是……自己想出那些可怕的事情，然后对很多人做了。”

“如果不是你干的，那你为什么要邀功？”

“因为我就是这么做的！”克劳利脱口而出。他把太阳镜扔到墙上，水晶摔得粉碎。他用双手捂住了脸。“恶魔就是这样做的！如果发生了什么可怕的事情，就会算到我们头上，我们就得接受赞誉，即使我们没有这样做，因为我们就是可怕的、邪恶的、恐怖的生物，如果我们不接受赞誉，我们就要背负骂名，所以这他妈的无关紧要。”

一阵呜咽。他僵住了，抬起头来。亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛睁得大大的，逐渐缩起了身。他的呼吸颤抖着，但除此之外，他看上去就像一座雕像，紧张而僵硬。克劳利的胃沉沉坠下。他叹了口气。“我很抱歉。我本不想大吼大叫的。”他把裂了的眼镜碎片集成一堆，它们自己修复了。他把它拾了起来，摆弄着镜腿。“请不要害怕。我很抱歉。”

亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀慢慢地放了下来。“我现在想回去，”他平静地说。

“好吧。”克劳利站了起来。他伸出一只手去帮助亚茨拉菲尔，但天使退缩了，克劳利撤回了手，戴上墨镜，揣着那包剩下的糕点。他大概要压碎它们了，但他不在乎，他抑制了伸手去拉亚茨拉菲尔的冲动。他们在回家的路上一直保持着一英尺的距离。

亚茨拉菲尔蜷缩在沙发上，背对着房间，克劳利把包裹放在桌子上，以防天使之后需要。他走进卧室，关上了门。

咔哒一声，门关上了，克劳利把前额靠在门板上，发出一声不稳的呼吸。他们本来已经好起来了。天使变得开朗起来，甚至都感到舒心了。克劳利把它毁了。

他重重地坐在床上。角落里有一面镜子，他盯着那里。他看上去并不可怕。衣冠楚楚，不完全是贵族的衣饰，但绝对是富人的打扮。平顺的红发。古怪的墨镜。

慢慢地，他抬起手，把眼睛从脸上拉了下来，对着镜子露出了明亮的黄色眼睛，瞳孔像蛇一样竖立着。恶魔的眼睛。

他对着镜子发出嘶嘶的声音，露出尖牙，一根分叉的舌头飞快地伸出来。然后他停下了。他垂下了头。亚茨拉菲尔当然会害怕。克劳利可以假装自己并没有他喜欢的那么坏，但在一天结束的时候，他的脸上展露了迹象。他是一个恶魔，一种低劣、邪恶的东西。他咆哮吼叫，这样做暴露了他真实的自我。

克劳利蜷缩在床垫上，缩成婴儿的姿势，懒得钻到被窝里去。他屈身抱住小腿，把前额抵在膝盖上，闭上了眼睛。房间一头的镜子四分五裂。

***

恶魔不会做传统意义上的梦。即使是睡着的恶魔也不会真正做梦，克劳利也不例外。但他并不是真的在睡觉，更多的是在半睡半醒，因为他的意识飘进了有点不连贯的思绪中，所以他并不是真的在做梦也没有关系。效果大致相同。

克劳利在地上游动着，鳞片在昏暗的光线下闪闪发光。水滴落在他的背上，滚落下来，使他在冰冷的岩石上幽幽发光。他的身体也开始隐隐作痛。他已经爬了太久太久。

他吐出舌头，品尝着空气。就在他前面的某个地方，有一股暖流，与冰冷的地面形成了鲜明的对比。他跟随着热气，甚至不在意他的腹部触到石板的地方开始燃烧。他必须闻到那股气味，那禁果就挂在他够不到的地方。

克劳利张开嘴，一口吞下了亚茨拉菲尔。

他的思绪像橡皮筋一样突然弹回到了身上，他猛地挺了起来。他揉了揉喉咙，几乎阻断了气流——不是他在呼吸——然后艰涩地吞咽了下。这不是真的。

他挣扎着从床上爬起来，蹲在破碎的镜子旁，举起几块参差不齐的碎片。他破碎的倒影看着他，当手指滑过皮肤，一滴血冒出来时，他发出了轻微的嘶声。他把它吸进嘴里，将镜子扶正，碎片又平稳地融化成一块玻璃。他向窗外瞥了一眼。外面一片漆黑，夜已深了。

在卧室门口，他犹豫了一下。他把耳朵贴在门缝上，但是门缝的另一边没有声音。他什么也看不见。他鼓起勇气，转动了门把。

亚茨拉菲尔还在沙发上，但他至少换了位置。天使不再蜷缩着背对着房间，而是舒服地靠在椅背上。他盯着自己的膝盖，克劳利过了一会儿才明白为什么。

“你找到书了。”

天使吃了一惊，然后放松下来。他的手落在书页间，用一根手指在翻开的位置上碾了碾留作记号。他抬起头来。“你还好吧？”他试探地问道。

克劳利耸耸肩，双臂叠到身后，他希望这是一个随意的手势。他靠在门框上。“很好，”他说，“我并不是真的在用它们。”他从来不是个阅读爱好者。克劳利有书，因为这是一个显示，表明他有足够的特权，受过良好的教育和文化，因为他喜欢收集教会不赞成的东西。“我，呃，也许应该提一下，这些书架上的几乎所有东西都受到宗教领袖的高度谴责。其中一些显然值得一趟去地狱的单程旅行。”

“胡说，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“没有什么书是罪恶的。”

克劳利不确定他是否同意。在他那个时代，他看过一些相当露骨的文学和艺术作品。显然，天使还没有翻到那个书架。

他犹豫了。亚茨拉菲尔似乎很谨慎，但他看上去不再害怕了。“你不必非我待在一起不可，你知道的。”

亚茨拉菲尔蹙起了额。克劳利揉了揉后颈。“我的意思是，这附近有几座教堂，它们可能会接纳你，这种时候很缺牧师。如果你想离开的话。”

“我不想。”

克劳利不敢相信自己听到的话。

“都过去了。”

他怀疑的盯着他。“就这样？我吓到你了。你很害怕。”

亚茨拉菲尔咬了咬嘴唇。“我不喜欢你大喊大叫，”他承认，“这……让我很不安。但是，我想了一会儿，突然意识到，你吼叫是因为你对一件恶行被归咎于你感到愤怒。在我看来，这并不是特别邪恶的行为。”

这不是真的，克劳利心想。他的胃像暴风雨中的轮渡一样颠簸翻腾。“那又怎样？那并不能改变我的本质。”

“确实不能。”亚茨拉菲尔表示赞同。他用手把书合上，偏过头。“你知道，我们以前见过面吗。”

“什么？”

“你把我从笼子里抱出来的时候，那不是我们第一次见面。”

克劳利绞尽脑汁地回想。如果是在他堕落之前的某个时候，那肯定是想不起来了。那些记忆大部分都是模模糊糊的。但之后的……“我不记得你了，”他说。

“你还记得伊甸园吗？”

他记得。他记得自己曾被派去制造麻烦，他指出，如果这种水果是如此容易获得，那么它肯定是用来吃的，而且他也记得最初咬下那一口的人类。他记得，他看到第一场暴风雨在远方隆隆作响，乌云聚集，一度明亮晴朗的天空变得昏暗惨怛。他还记得一柄熊熊燃烧的火焰剑。

“那是你？”

“我守卫着东门。”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说。

“你把火焰剑给了人类，这样人类就可以保护自己了。”

“我不应该那么做。”

克劳利皱起了眉头。他对天使送出宝剑的行为评价颇高，尽管记忆有点模糊了。“为什么不该？”  
“它让我被永久地送到了地上，去照看人类，就因为我显然非常喜爱他们。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音带着一种令克劳利惊讶的苦涩，“后来我见到了一个恶魔，在遇见你之后，我愚蠢地认为我可以相信他们。”

“你从伊甸园出来后就做了地狱的囚徒。”这些话听起来太不真实了，即使他如此大声地说出来。

亚茨拉菲尔偏偏点了头，目光低垂在腿上。他的指节骨瘦如柴。

“如果我没有把剑送人——”

“如果你没有遇见我，这一切都不会发生，”克劳利说。忧怖如冰粒一般渗入他的血管。“如果我没在那里，他们就不会吃苹果了。你也不会把剑给他们。我们也不会说话。你仍然会在天堂。”在克劳利看来，天堂是无趣的，但对一个被困在地狱里的天使来说，无趣又怎样呢，无趣又算得了什么呢。“对不起，我一直没想起来。”

“我真的很想恨你。”

“你应该恨我。”

“我不恨。”

慢慢地，克劳利在沙发的另一头坐了下来，与天使保持着安全的距离。亚茨拉菲尔看着他。“我不恨你，”他又说，“起初，我恨你让我放松了警惕。然后我恨自己被骗了，而我本应该知道没有恶魔是可以信任的。当我再次见到你时，我以为你可能会回来嘲笑我。嘲笑我那么容易上当受骗，终于暴露你的本性。”

克劳利艰难咽了一口唾沫，移开了视线。

亚茨拉菲尔伸出手来覆住他的手。克劳利目不转睛地盯着它，一眨不眨。“你确实暴露了你的本性，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“当你阻止我取悦你的时候。当你照顾我的时候。当你在教堂后院哭泣，因为你认为你是邪恶的时候。你并不邪恶，克劳利。你可能不善良，但你并不邪恶。”

“我可能还在骗你，”克劳利咕哝道，“这可能是一个精心设计的圈套。”

“是吗？”

“不是。”

“我相信你。”

“你不该信我。”

“请不要这样妄自菲薄，”亚茨拉菲尔说着，握紧了克劳利的手，“听我说。我被捕了，被囚禁，被折磨。我不会再轻易相信。所以当我说我相信你的时候，这不是一个随意之举。这是主的旨意。在我内心深处有一种说不出的东西告诉我要相信你，所以我相信你。”

这触碰是唯一能让克劳利自持的理由了。“对不起，”他说，“对这一切，我真的很抱歉。很抱歉让你更加信任我了很抱歉地狱对你所做的一切做很抱歉我是那个被安慰的人而你才是那个应该得到安慰的人。”一个恶魔，一个几乎要落泪的恶魔。一个恶魔，一个在不停道歉的恶魔。而对象，是同一位天使。克劳利每天都在创造奇迹，但这，是一个首字母为大写的M的奇迹（Miracle）。

亚茨拉菲尔用拇指抚摸着他手背。“接受你的道歉。”他撤回了手，克劳利突然感到非常冷。“如果你还要我，我就愿意和你在一起。如果你想让我离开，我也会理解的，我相信我可以在某个地方的教堂里康复，但我更希望我能留下来。”

克劳利承认：“你这样做，也许是最好的。如果你走了，如果地狱发现了，他们会把我们俩都绞死的。还有……我会担心的。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了，笑意微薄而不确定，但那是一个微笑。他重新打开书，靠在沙发上。克劳利颤抖着靠在他的脚边，让自己舒服些。一只手落在他的头发上，抚摸着他长长的卷发，从他的头皮一直轻捋到发的末端，他融化在一遍又一遍重复着的安慰话语中。

他不再动了，直到亚茨拉菲尔的肚子咕咕叫起来迫使他们俩挪位。天使似乎有些发恼，在书上留下阅读标记，转而伸手去拿那捆剩下的糕点。克劳利坐了起来，抻了抻腰。“如果你愿意，我可以给你沏茶。”

亚茨拉菲尔困惑地看着他。“恐怕我从来没有喝过。”

“我想你会喜欢的。”克劳利站起来去准备水。他做这件事并不完全是想一想就成了。他本来可以直接喝的，但是茶和糕点一样，手工制作的时候味道总是会好一点。他把两个冒着热气的杯子拿回到沙发上，给了天使一个。

很快，他把另一杯也给了亚茨拉菲尔，因为天使喜欢它。他非常喜欢它。克劳利看着他喝着茶，读着他的书，克劳利笑了。

他们建立了某种常规。就像对待食物一样，亚茨拉菲尔发现他需要睡眠，克劳利就把他的一天安排得迎合天使的需要。他们会在早上醒来，一起吃早餐，然后出去散步，这样亚茨拉菲尔就可以在隔离人世这么久之后探索一下属于它的这一片小天地。他们会在任何他们发现的餐馆里吃午饭，有时克劳利知道那家店，有时则不知道。他们回家后，亚茨拉菲尔会读书至深夜，一书架一书架地饱览克劳利的藏书——恶魔总在设法不着痕迹地引导他远离那些色情读物——克劳利要么会拖他出去吃饭，要么更常见的是,克劳利会蜷坐在亚茨拉菲尔身边，跟他的书一起，在沙发上吃东西。

以前当他拿到这些书的时候，他是不想读任何一本的。但是现在有人可以和他讨论了，克劳利便觉得读书也不成什么问题了。他更喜欢看戏，但你总不能每天晚上都去看戏。

除了日常之外，克劳利有时也会找人帮忙。有一两个牧师欠了他的债，当他去拜访他们时，他们很乐意来帮助他以此还清债务。

“买了什么？”亚茨拉菲尔回来后问道，“你离开的时间比我想象的要长。”

克劳利过了一会儿才记起他的借口。“实际上，”他说着，把一个精心包装的包裹放在了餐桌上，“我可能撒了个小谎。我没去买东西。”  
亚茨拉菲尔从小说上抬起头来，皱起眉头。他把它合上，放在沙发上，战战兢兢地走近克劳利，停在几英尺外。“你说谎了？”

“我不想让你担心。”克劳利把包裹朝天使的方向轻轻推了推，犹豫着是否要接触更多，“这是给你的。”

“礼物？”

“防护。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眉皱得更深了。他拿起包裹，把它打开。一层又一层的牛皮纸中间夹着一条精致的链子，亚茨拉菲尔把项链拿到灯光下，仔细看了看，当他意识到项链上挂有什么东西时，蓦然睁大了眼。一个小瓶子，像水晶钟摆一样在项链一端摇摆着，瓶塞塞得严严实实，装满了液体。

克劳利清了清嗓子。“这是圣水。我，呃，找人帮忙搞到的。”

亚茨拉菲尔把它攥进手里，紧紧护在胸前。“那很危险，不是吗？如果我没记错的话，圣水对恶魔是有毒的。”

“这不足以杀死我，”克劳利指出，尽管仅仅看到这一小瓶就让他感到不安，“如果它溅到我身上，我会痛得要命，但要造成严重的伤害，你需要的远不止这些。我只是想让你带着它，以防万一。”  
“万一有另一个恶魔来找我？”

“以防你觉得不安全。”

亚茨拉菲尔歪着头，眼里露出了了然的神色。“你是说，以防你再恐吓我。”

克劳利耸了耸肩，盯着地板，当亚茨拉菲尔的手碰到他的手时，他吓了一跳。他抬头一看，发现天使正深深地凝视着他。“谢谢你。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“恐怕我不会用到它的，但我知道你一定费了很大的劲才弄到它。你是为了我才这么做的。”  
“我想让你和我在一起感到安全，”克劳利咕哝道，“你没有能力保护自己，所以……”

亚茨拉菲尔紧握着他的手。然后他把铁链举过头顶，让它垂落到脖子上。他把小瓶塞进上衣领子下面。克劳利见状松了口气，亚茨拉菲尔笑了。“来吧，”他说，“我的书快读完了，我想让你看完后再继续。有几个场景我想讨论一下。”  
***

“所以，呃……我可能得回去工作了。”克劳利看着亚茨拉菲尔在窗户里的投映，而不是正面对着天使。

亚茨拉菲尔和他住一起已经快两个月了。他们有自己的生活规律，至于室友的情况，克劳利没有任何怨言。在起居室里，亚茨拉菲尔睡在沙发改装的床上时并不会打呼噜，克劳利也不在乎钱，所以亚茨拉菲尔不付房租也无关紧要，他得到的谈话就足够值得对方跟他分享生活空间了。在很大程度上，亚茨拉菲尔不再害怕了；如果克劳利的动作太猝不及防，或是当他们在外时突然扬声威吓，他有时还是会跳起来，赶紧噤声匆匆赶回家。但除此之外，他似乎适应得非常好。他很敏感，但当他们在沙发上读书时，他会让克劳利靠着他的身体休息，握着他的手——即使是在公共场合——在适当的时候会碰触他的肘部或肩膀。克劳利像是有皮肤饥渴症一般，熏醉在这种触碰种。恶魔们彼此之间不相信任，更少有接触。在亚茨拉菲尔进入他的生活之前，克劳利没有意识到他想要的是安全的、坦诚的身体接触。  
有时候，天使甚至会吃苹果。

但已经过去两个月了，克劳利不能永远无所事事。如果他不想冒着地狱之怒，那就不要。

他们在一家小餐馆里，一家被他们频繁光顾，但亚茨拉菲尔特别喜欢的餐馆。他喜欢这里的酒。在窗口，克劳利看着亚茨拉菲尔把酒杯举到嘴边，若有所思地慢慢抿了一口，然后才回答。“工作？”

“你知道的。”克劳利往后缩了缩，无奈地耸了耸肩，“恶魔般的玩意儿（译注：demonic stuff，糟心玩意儿）。”

“啊。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气难辨，但克劳利只好假定他不赞成。

“没什么大不了的，”他飞快道，“宗教法庭给我争取了一些时间，这我敢肯定。我怀疑自己在很长一段时间内都不会做什么真正邪恶的事情。无论如何，等你好些了再说吧。”天使的能力远没有完全恢复，但他的光环又开始闪耀起来，微弱而模糊，可依然存在。“这些都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事。所以如果他们问起来，我可以说我在干活。”

“我明白。”亚茨拉菲尔的倒影若有所思地盯着他的酒杯。

该死的。克劳利从窗口转过身来，仔细打量着亚茨拉菲尔。“嘿。”他把手放在桌子上，离得很近，亚茨拉菲尔看得分明。“你想和我一起去吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔僵住了，显然很生气。“我们是朋友并不意味着——”

“我不是说你应该——你知道的——去诱惑别人，”克劳利说，假装他的内心没有像亚茨拉菲尔每次用‘朋友’这个词时那样欢欣雀跃，“事实上，恰恰相反。”

“恰恰相反……？”

“你是个天使，对吗？当天使看到恶魔行凶时，他们该怎么办呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。他的嘴角开始露出一丝微笑。克劳利也咧嘴一笑，冲他使个了眼色。

“他们会阻挠。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“没错，天使，就是这样，”克劳利说，“我不能保证这是一个绝妙的主意，但如果你告诉上帝，即使在你实际上无能为力的时候，你也在试图挫败一个恶魔，我相信他们会对你印象深刻。”

“我……希望他们会吧。”亚茨拉菲尔对这一前景并不像克劳利预期的那么兴奋，但他仍然微笑着，这是克劳利的一次胜利。

“虽然我不知道你说的‘引诱’是什么意思，”亚茨拉菲尔义正辞严道，但眼睛里闪着光，“我倒觉得我会做得相当成功。”

“哦，我可不这么想。我已经练了几千年，”克劳利开玩笑说，“跟一个无能力的天使比？这看起来可不像是一场公平的战斗。”

“我该指望恶魔会公平地战斗吗？”亚茨拉菲尔温和地问道，没有任何恼怒的意思。

“噢，哎哟。”克劳利戏剧性地捧住他的心口，“真伤人啊，天使。你明知道，我是个说话算话的恶魔。”

“我确实知道。”亚茨拉菲尔把他的手放在克劳利搁在桌子上的手上，克劳利的五脏六腑欢乐地颠成了一团。身体啊。有时候它们可真的太有自己的想法了。

克劳利清了清嗓子，以免引起任何怀疑。

“那么，就这么定了。”他不情愿地把手缩回来，示意服务员他们准备离开了。亚茨拉菲尔把酒一饮而尽，微笑隐在杯沿后。

他们一起走到街上。亚茨拉菲尔把克劳利的胳膊肘牢牢拉近，克劳利打趣道：“已经在监视我了？”

“就像你一直说的，我是个天使。如果我不把你锁得很近，一个恶魔总会惹出各种各样的麻烦。”

“一直说的？”

“叫我‘天使’啊。你已经习惯这么做了。”

“老实说，我没注意到。”他假装没有吃了一惊，保持着一副平常的面孔，尽管他的脑海中警铃大作。他那样叫亚茨拉菲尔当然不是别有用意。但他怀疑，与其说这和这个词的字面意思有关，不如说他有一些更自私的原因。

一直以来被他努力忽视的原因。“如果你不喜欢，我可以不这么叫。”

“我喜欢，”亚茨拉菲尔说。“其他的恶魔……在那里，他们有时叫我天使。但那是他们对着我说话时，而不是在外这么叫。那听起来不一样。”

因为它不是那种意思。克劳利耸了耸肩，即使他把胃部的不适压了下去。“随你便。”为了转移话题，他又说，“我还以为你应该一直盯着我呢？”  
“我就是这么干的！”

“是吗？”克劳利咧嘴一笑。在他们身后，那个他伸出脚绊倒的人一边从地上爬起来一边咒骂着他们。

亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地捂住嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，几乎难掩笑意。“你这坏家伙！你在分散我的注意力！”

 

“也许只有一点点。”

“那根本不作数！绊倒别人并不算作恶。这只是无礼！”

“你怎么知道不算数。”克劳利轻轻地用肘顶了顶天使的侧身，挑着眉毛，“要知道，那个人一生干了许多坏事，那个诅咒是压垮他灵魂的最后一根稻草。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛睁得更大了，有些忧虑，他回头看了看克劳利。“你不觉得……”

克劳利耸耸肩。“积羽沉舟啊，天使。世界上的人越来越多了。如果你只在少数人身上做些大恶，地狱就几乎要空了。我想，这对你们大部分来说都是件好事，”他补充说，“但对我们这些正在工作的来说就没那么好了。地狱可不是以宽恕著称的。”

“我想我明白了。”

“不过，这会让你的工作更轻松。”

“的确，不是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔温和道。被亚茨拉菲尔一把拉到另一边时，克劳利惊呼了一声，堪堪避开另一个折了腿的人。“如果灵魂上的一连串细微‘创口’能让一个人下地狱，那么毫无疑问，一点小小的魔法和微微的拂尘也能起到完全相反的作用。”

“很高兴有人能理解这个理论。”

“在你那里不受欢迎吗？”

“可不啊。对他们来说，最重要的是技巧。的确，这是一门技艺，但不是实用的推广模式。一个特别邪恶的罪人或一个特别虔诚的圣人确实都很好，但这并不能满足你需要的数量。我想我做得很好。好吧，无论如何，足够让那些上级部门满意。而且得到路西法的偏爱也无伤大雅。”

亚茨拉菲尔好奇地看着他。他那只空着的手移到胸前，克劳利知道那小瓶子就搁在他上衣下面。“哦？”他的声音很谨慎。

“因为伊甸园。”克劳利解释道。

“啊。”亚茨拉菲尔的手又垂到他的身边。“是的，我想引起‘人类的堕落’会在下面赢得一些尊重。”  
“我并不是有意要引起‘人类的堕落’，”克劳利咕哝道。那只是一颗逊毙了的苹果。

“我知道你没有，亲爱的。”

克劳利眨了眨眼睛，扬起了眉毛。亚茨拉菲尔脸红了。“我很抱歉。我不知道这话是从哪儿来的。”

“没关系，”克劳利说。“我不介意。”

“只是，你知道，天使是爱的存在，而爱是——”  
“我说，没关系，天使。”克劳利打断了他的话。他把亚茨拉菲尔的手贴在自己胳膊肘上，意味深长地捏了捏。“你就喜欢满怀深情。是朋友都这样。”

亚茨拉菲尔放松下来，笑了。“是的。不错。”  
克劳利没有灵魂，如果他有的话，他怀疑自己的灵魂在也很久以前就已经失去光泽，无法修复了。尽管如此，当亚茨拉菲尔朝他微笑时，克劳利仍几乎能听到某种东西在燃烧扭曲着发出细碎的声响，稍稍变得比之前要亮了。

克劳利不得不承认，这非常有趣。他和亚茨拉菲尔在镇上漫步，不像平常一样，克劳利试着绊倒行人或把黄眼睛亮出来吓唬路经的婴儿让他们哇哇大哭(婴儿激怒了几乎每个人,所以哭叫的婴儿总是能赢，即使这让克劳利希望带上耳塞)，他还时不时地动用点力量整翻水果车。而亚茨拉菲尔总在任何人受伤之前把他拉开，或微笑着摆动手指让宝宝停止哭泣，或甩给他一个责备但并不落到实处的眼神让他停下，这样亚茨拉菲尔就可以帮水果车复原并买下摔坏的水果。就进展与阻挠的情况来看，他们几乎不相上下，所以没有人真正受伤，克劳利对此没有意见。他甚至不得不佩服天使，当克劳利心烦意乱地嚼着他们的一片水果时，他成功地把一个迷路的小女孩送回到了她母亲身边。

“我可没有做什么坏事，”克劳利补充说，“损失没到那种程度。”

亚茨拉菲尔只是耐心地笑着，克劳利感到他的灵魂本应该在的地方又冒起了刺啦的声响。

“来吧，天使。”当亚茨拉菲尔抓住他的手时，他伸出手来，把他们的手指紧紧地握在一起。“今天就到这里吧。让我们回家吧。”

“你让了我很多，是吗？”他们回到公寓时，亚茨拉菲尔问道。

“也许有一点吧，”克劳利说，“你还没有恢复你的能力。如果你没有机会阻挠我，那就没意思了。”他先把亚茨拉菲尔领过门槛，然后跟在他后面溜达进去，把他的外衣都脱掉，扔在地板上。它们在落地前就消失了。亚茨拉菲尔更利落地脱下鞋子，把它们放在门口，把他的光斗篷披在椅背上。

“幸好你娱乐的性质胜过了实际。”亚茨拉菲尔坐在沙发上打趣道。克劳利立刻在他身边舒展开四肢，双脚搭在亚茨拉菲尔的腿上。

“我是为了满意。”克劳利扭着身子调整了下，觉得舒服了，亚茨拉菲尔戳了戳他。克劳利扭动得更厉害了，只为了找到更加舒适的点。

“真的，现在，”亚茨拉菲尔警告说。“你再这样扭来扭去，我就把你撵到卧室去，你一个人吃晚饭。”

“你知道我不需要吃东西，对吧？”克劳利说，“这算不上是一个多大的威胁。”

“难道不是吗？”

克劳利仔细端详着天使的脸。他扬起眉毛，但除此之外，他只是挂着一副不置可否的脸。克劳利不能肯定对方是不是认真的，即便是开玩笑。他停止了扭动，亚茨拉菲尔微笑着拍拍他的腿。“乖，就这样，这并不难。”

“人们会以为你才是这儿的当家人呢，”克劳利咕哝着，闭上眼睛，坐下来打起小盹。随着亚茨拉菲尔光环的回归，圣洁的、天使般的热量出现了，就像夏日里一块明晃晃的岩石，散发着热度。随着季节慢慢地向秋天逼近，亚茨拉菲尔要比岩石更适合游躺。这就像斜靠在教堂上，感受着热辐的力量，不过这儿光线更暗、更柔和，躺在上面也更舒服。而且教堂也不会抚摸他的头发。

“我现在就有这种感觉。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。他挪了挪身子，一只胳膊搂住克劳利，用另一只手拿起他的新书。克劳利紧紧地攀住他，就像一条蛇紧紧地缠扰住一棵树，紧紧地依偎在最结实的树枝上，生怕自己会掉下来。

“是啊，你就是。”克劳利表示赞成。他把脸贴在亚茨拉菲尔的脖子上，试图靠近那温暖的地方，当亚茨拉菲尔的手在他背上上下抚摸时，他几乎要发出呼噜身了。不完全是。毕竟他是条蛇。但几乎。

那天晚上，克劳利梦见他脚下的云朵，刺痛他裸露的脚底。一阵微风吹凉了他的皮肤，但当他眯起眼睛，向上渐渐、渐渐、渐渐地望去，凝视着高耸的，紧闭的大门时，他的眼睛灼伤了。他的手指潜入镶有珍珠的柱身，剧烈地颤抖着，而他手上的皮肤已经层层剥落，布满了水泡，变得血红。

一对强壮的手臂从后面环抱着他，仍然温暖，但更温柔了。它们把他拉了回来。“放手吧，亲爱的。”

他放开了门，泪水从他滚烫的眼里涌出，光线使他难以睁开。“就让一切都过去吧，”那个声音在他耳边低语，“我会在这里接住你的。”

过了一会儿，克劳利在床上醒了过来，梦的记忆仍在他的意识之外闪动着。他从被枕头和毯子埋着的地方抬起头，透过开着的卧室门往外看。在门外，他看见亚茨拉菲尔蜷缩在一张巨大沙发床中央的一团被窝里，没有碰到枕头，而是裹在毯子中。他的卷发像蓬松的光环一样散落在沙发上。他的眼睛微微亮了起来。

克劳利把他那堆枕头推到床的另一头，侧身朝门的方向坐了下来。他注视着亚茨拉菲尔脸上的每一个细节，每一次闪动，希望他的梦和他看上去一样平静，直到克劳利再次入睡。

在他完全恢复知觉时，亚茨拉菲尔已经醒了。当克劳利勉强地从床上爬起来时，天使朝他微笑。“你睡得好吗？”

“是的。你呢？”

“很好。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我做了一个美好的梦。”  
“是吗？”克劳利问道。他靠在门框上，半闭着眼睛看着亚茨拉菲尔吃早饭。“是关于什么的？”

“哦，什么都有。”亚茨拉菲尔咬了一口面包，拍了拍他旁边的沙发。克劳利接下邀请，在他身边滑坐下，感到很是舒服。他接过亚茨拉菲尔递给他的糕点，毫无怨言地咬了一口。“我记不大清了，”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，“但我确实记得有种美妙的温暖在包围着我。”

“那一定是在天堂附近，”克劳利说，几乎抓住了自己梦境的尾巴。它已经溜走了，他摇了摇头，想把睡意驱除尽。

“一定是。”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地说。他舔掉手指上的一些面包屑，克劳利把目光移开。亚茨拉菲尔似乎没有注意到。“那么，我们今天该怎么办呢？还来吗？”

“如果你想的话。”

“我想我会的。”

“早餐后。”

“同意了。”亚茨拉菲尔又咬了一口，再一次舔了舔他手上的面包屑。克劳利感到自己的舌在打颤，抖个不停，他紧紧地咬住自己的下巴，生怕自己的舌头有什么想法。比如把亚茨拉菲尔圆乎乎的手握在自己手里，让自己的舌头舔过那的宽阔的掌心。

他艰难咽了口唾沫，把它压抑起来，吞咽回去，心怀着对天使的愧疚。亚茨拉菲尔是他的朋友。亚茨拉菲尔被地狱利用了。亚茨拉菲尔是个天使。克劳利不能这样想的原因有很多。他想，人类对他产生了影响。也许和天使住在一起唤起了他早已忘记的本能。他早已弄不清楚这些本能是属天堂的还是属地狱的，他宁愿不去弄清楚。  
“你感觉好多了，是吗？”他没有说什么更好的话，只是问道，“反正你的光环又回来了。”

“我感觉更有力了，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“但不够……不够有力，做不了多少事。我怀疑我是否能把一英尺以外的一页书翻过去。但我又想起来了一些东西。”他的表情变得阴郁起来，心不在焉地搓着手腕。

克劳利还没有摆脱手铐。他内心的一部分想要，想要彻底摧毁那些该死的东西，因为它们给一个他开始非常在乎的人带来了如此巨大的痛苦。但就像对待圣水一样，克劳利相信要采取预防措施，一件强大的魔法制品到底是一件强大的魔法制品。他把它们塞在床下的一个箱子里，希望亚茨拉菲尔永远也找不到它们。

“你会好起来的，”他说，意识到这句陈词滥调没什么意义，“你的力量会回来的，你又会成为天使。”

“你知道吗，我是权天使。”

“真的吗？”克劳利对天堂的记忆是遥远而模糊的——这是他的设想，也是他的——但他很确定亚茨拉菲尔的等级会超越他。他歪着头。“等等。我还以为你守着伊甸园的东门呢。”

“是我做的。”

“还以为是小天使。你知道的，像是‘它安置基路伯’和‘四面投射火焰的剑’之类的。这比守护圣地还重要，是吗？无意冒犯。”

“没关系。”亚茨拉菲尔和蔼道，“我不是伊甸园里唯一的天使，如果你还记得的话。”

“但只有一个跟我说过话，”克劳利说。

“是的，嗯，作为一个权天使，我确实在那里守护着主的天堂。当然还有第一批人。生命之树是基路伯的责任。主的知识和一切。”

克劳利哼了一声。“那它们做的还真好啊。”他甚至不记得看到过有天使守护着那棵树，他一直认为它很容易接近。但那对你来说是不可言喻的。他尽量不去往深里想。

“是很好，”亚茨拉菲尔承认道。他吃完早饭，站起身来，抚平他睡觉时留在衬衫上的褶皱。克劳利转过身去，亚茨拉菲尔大方地脱下衣服，只穿着内衣，开始穿白天的衣服。克劳利听到亚茨拉菲尔在他身后继续说：“你觉得我们今天应该去哪里？这城还挺大的。有许多地方可以供你找麻烦。”

“不知道，”克劳利说，“想想看，几个街区外的教堂里要举行婚礼。”

“你不能进教堂。”

“不能，但我可以把那些拉马车的马吓跑。如果我选准了时间，我甚至可以弄个水坑来溅湿新娘的裙子。”

“没有任何降雨。没有水坑。你甚至不能控制天气。”

“不能，”克劳利说，眼里闪着光。“但是我有一个水桶。”

他们去参加婚礼了。一匹马冲克劳利尥起了蹄子，结果他的脚卡进了桶里。亚茨拉菲尔一根手指也没动。

克劳利在教堂的台阶上生闷气，而亚茨拉菲尔则象征性地祝福这对夫妇，祝他们幸福美满白头偕老。克劳利竭力装出生气的样子。他想向伴娘暗送秋波，但他从来都不太喜欢这样，而且无论如何，亚茨拉菲尔的样子要更吸引人。克劳利抬起头来时，吓了一跳，她在舞台上悄悄对他说：“没关系，亲爱的。你会得到他的。”

克劳利目瞪口呆地看着她，她走开去重新加入婚礼队伍。“一切都好吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，当他走近克劳利时，显然已经完成了他天使般的工作。他跪在他面前的台阶上，尝试拖着水桶。

“是啊，好。”克劳利嘟囔着，仍然皱着眉头看着那个女人。随着一个模糊的念头，水桶在亚茨拉菲尔的手中砰地一声松开了，天使向后一倒牢牢坐在了他的脚跟上。

他转过身，顺着克劳利的视线望去。如果克劳利一直看着他，他会注意到天使脸上掠过一种奇特的表情，像夏日的微风一样转瞬即逝。“你认识她吗，亲爱的？”

克劳利摇了摇头。“从未见过她。她只是对我说了些奇怪的话，仅此而已。”

“她说什么？”

克劳利眨了眨眼睛，从神游中清醒过来，然后看着天使。亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛睁得大大的，无比诚恳，简直太他妈的蓝了。克劳利张开嘴，然后又闭上了。“呃,什么都没有。没什么大不了的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔在他和那个走远的女人之间瞥了一眼，她几乎要走过街看不见了。“如果你对她感兴趣的话，我不会阻止你的。我的意思是，真正感兴趣，不仅仅是在诱惑之后。”

“什么？”克劳利过了一会儿才明白亚茨拉菲尔的意思，然后他的眼睛在镜片后面瞪大了。“天哪，天使，没有。不，不是那样的。”

“哦。”

“我的意思是，人类并不是我真正喜欢的。我是说，为了性。尤其是女人。”他不擅长应付女人。他也不知道为什么。作为一个恶魔，他本以为自己不会太在意，但不知何故，他开始在乎了。女人对他没有吸引力，甚至比一般意义上的人类更没有吸引力。

“哦。”亚茨拉菲尔又说了一遍。“我明白了。他好奇地打量着克劳利，几乎有些犹豫。“我，啊，我的印象是，欲望……”

“这不是我的专长。或兴趣。不是跟人类。”

“……那么，恶魔呢？”

克劳利扮了个脸，“见他的——坐下——鬼，不。”他从来没有掌握这种表达的窍门。也许有一天他会。“不，”他又说，“不跟恶魔。那看起来……”他不知道他们为什么会谈论这件事。他不知道为什么亚茨拉菲尔会在意，只知道他们是朋友，而且天使在几千年前就已经来过人间了，那时性几乎都没诞生。他语无伦次。“这是……性的感觉很好，对吧？这是普遍的共识。如果有值得我感兴趣的人，我就会很感兴趣，因为感觉很好，我喜欢感觉很好。如果你不让自己时不时地感觉良好，为什么还要活在这个世界上？我的意思是，人类只是觉得自己错了，恶魔并不是让你放松警惕的好伙伴。所以我不……”他自己停了下来。“我们能不谈这个吗？”

“如果这让你不舒服的话。”

他是个恶魔。这不应该让他感到不舒服。但亚茨拉菲尔就在那里，而他是一个天使，他是第一个自上帝创世或地狱以来，让克劳利好奇，如果你不是孤身一人的话，性爱会是什么感觉。

他发现自己的话不经允许就从嘴里漏了出来。“你想过吗？性，我的意思是。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点僵硬。他谨慎地说着：“我还以为你不想谈这个呢。”

“不。”克劳利没有忽略掉亚茨拉菲尔用手揉自己脖子缓解抽痛的动作。“很抱歉。我不说了。”他站起来，从石阶上伸出一只手递给亚茨拉菲尔。“来吧，天使。我们去看看周围还有什么东西可以让我捣乱。”

亚茨拉菲尔让人牵着他，当天使自愿把他们的手指缠在一起时，克劳利很高兴。他们走下石阶，亚茨拉菲尔非常平静地说。“我不去想它。如果我能控制住，我就不会。”

对。克劳利暗骂自己不该提起这件事。他紧握着亚茨拉菲尔的手，希望这是一个安慰的手势。“你已经不在那里了。”

“是的。我不在那里了。”克劳利相当肯定，亚茨拉菲尔紧紧地抓着他，并不是他的想象。“我跟你在一起。”

克劳利把另一股上涌的负罪感往下咽着，勉强挤出一个微笑。“来吧，”他又说，“我们走吧。”

他们去了公园。克劳利给亚茨拉菲尔看的不是上次他在里面流过泪的那个教堂花园，而是一个像样的公园，有林木，也有大型喷泉。在克劳利看来，真正的城市就是有公园的。他从来都不喜欢在一个没有公园的城市里生活。

偶尔有飞鸟从喷泉上方扑棱而过。在父母、保姆或年长的兄弟姐妹的监督下，孩子们在最低一层的滑梯上做着游戏。几名神职人员正在谈话，他们的头聚拢在一起，靠近门边的矮树篱。一对恋人坐在远处的长椅上，彼此相拥，忘却了周围的世界。这些都提供了搞鬼的机会，但克劳利当时并不很想那么做。

他们漫步走过时，亚茨拉菲尔用手摩挲过着一棵茁壮生长的树苗，他的声音里充满了赞叹之情。“它们开花后会很美的。”

“它们会的，”克劳利赞同道。他瞥了一眼这对情人，他们正在为彼此编织雏菊花环。他几乎能想象出亚茨拉菲尔的样子，头发上戴着一顶花冠，天使之力使它们永葆青春灿烂。雏菊衬着他的肤色，当然还有天使般的圣洁。勿忘我则映着他的蓝眼。

甚至远非语言可以形容，克劳利心想。他没有把这个想法咽回肚中，而是小心翼翼地将它锁在脑后，以便妥善收藏。这种想法是危险的，但更重要的是，它并无危害。

亚茨拉菲尔停了下来，用欣赏的目光抚过着树皮，对它轻柔低语。“我能感觉到它，”他欢欣道。

“看得出来。”

“我是说那种感觉，”亚茨拉菲尔说。他把前额靠在瘦削的树干上，闭上眼，仍然微笑着。“它喜爱阳光和喷泉。它喜欢孩子们从地上捡起它落下的花朵，戴在头上。它爱着其他的树，它们的根须缠绕在一起，交换只有它们才能理解的语言。”

克劳利盯着他。他尝试着把手放在树上。他没有任何感觉。恶魔是不会感觉到那种事情的。他曾经做到过。适应了周围世界的爱和欢乐，以及恐惧和痛苦。现在，他只能感觉到后者。他不得不推断出其他情况。

“对树有好处，”他说。

亚茨拉菲尔睁开眼睛，把那灿烂的笑容转向克劳利。“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“嗯……我们应该对植物好一点吗？”

“不是。”亚茨拉菲尔顿了顿，“嗯,是的。但我不是这个意思。感知周围世界的情感……这是天使最基本的能力，但这是我之前做不到的。没有镣铐了。这意味着我正在恢复体力。”

“不过，我们知道这一点。”

“是的，好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔脸红了，“感觉还是很好。生活在一个无法感知的世界里，就好像活在一片空虚中。对一个天使来说，这几乎是无法忍受的。”

克劳利把目光移开，亚茨拉菲尔似乎意识到了他所说的话。他用手捂住克劳利的手。“我不是故意的——”

“没关系，”克劳利说，“我现在已经习惯了。”他微弱地笑了笑。“不过，我很高兴你能感到幸福。”

亚茨拉菲尔自己的笑容也淡了下来。他把手抽了回来。“我们继续走吧。”

“行啊，好主意。”

他们穿过公园。克劳利甚至没有对牧师们提出严苛的评价。如果亚茨拉菲尔注意到的话，他没有发表议论。

天使的身上继续散发出更加明亮的光辉。这并不是说他在发圣光——要是做到这一点，克劳利的肉体就会受到极大的伤害，如果那触碰了他，他就会被烤焦，就像所有神圣的事物所能做的那样——但他的光环几乎明亮到足以发光，而不是简单地闪烁。也许这只是因为他被落日余晖照亮了。

第二天，克劳利在他起居室的窗台上发现了一盆盆栽植物。它很小，藤蔓匍匐着，只有一把厚厚的叶子，克劳利不是那个把它放在那里的人。他蹲下来，想和它平视——嗯，眼睛和叶子平视——然后狐疑地看了它一眼。

“你最好对亚茨拉菲尔好一点。”他喃喃道，“他值得他想要一切好东西。”

克劳利直起身子，转过身去，却没有看到那株植物的叶子在微微颤动。

当克劳利第二次在同一间屋子里发现这种植物时，亚茨拉菲尔显得有些局促不安。这种植物在浴室、客厅和卧室的窗台之间移动，取决于阳光和风的位置。“我本来会先问的，”他说，微微红了脸，“但我不认为有什么害处。它只是一盆植物。”

“别担心，天使，”克劳利对他说。“没什么大不了的。”

***  
在亚茨拉菲尔提出这个建议之前，大约有一个月的时间，整个城市交织都着低级的诡计和阻挠。

这是炎热的一天，很可能是夏季悠悠滑入凉秋前的最后一个暑天，空气中弥漫着一种压抑的氛围，克劳利根本不想出去。日上三竿了，他还没有起床，就像世界上最接近人形的爬行动物一般，在潮湿的空气中艰难地向前爬行着。地板很凉爽，靠着木板躺着比裹着毯子舒服多了。

亚茨拉菲尔从沙发床上看到了他，他在旁边看着这个恶魔在地上匍匐。“那看起来不太舒服。”

“比你想象的要舒服。“凉悠悠的石头比冷燥的木头更好，但他的公寓里没有。他想，如果天气继续这样下去，他就得改了。“回去睡觉吧，天使。天太热了，我不想搞事。”

“谁信你，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“邪恶永不休息。”

克劳利生满不在乎地摆了摆手，把脸埋在地板里。贴着地板，他喃喃道：“不，但是低级的邪恶倾向于时不时地休假。我有权请一天假。”

亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地用脚推了他一下，克劳利在地板上滑了一下。他眯起一只责备的眼睛看着天使，天使说：“我们可以去澡堂。你说过你喜欢去那儿，但据我所知，自从我到这儿后，你就没去过。”

“去了一次。”克劳利嘟囔着，又闭上了眼睛，“那就够了。你喜欢在这儿洗澡，我又不需要洗。”即使那儿有诱惑对象，在天使暖洋洋的怀抱里打盹也比在温暖的岩石上打盹好得多。

“那今天我可就偷得浮生半日闲了。”

“你是个天使。不应该偷闲。”话有点含糊不清。

克劳利正在认真考虑就那样睡觉。

亚茨拉菲尔又推了他一下。“我的情况是可以谅解的。另外，我的意思是其他人也在偷懒。你几乎不需要动一根手指。”

“好吧，”克劳利呻吟了一声，把头枕在胳膊上，“我们以后再去。城里有个好地方，我想你会——”

“我们为什么不去附近的一家呢？”

“你知道我叫你不要碰的那个书架吗？”

“当然。”

“同样的原因。”

亚茨拉菲尔歪着头。“做爱是完全自然的，即使在公共场合做有点不成体统，所以——”

克劳利抬起头来，打断了天使的话：“你读过它们吗？”

“我略读了几篇比较好的文章。文学就是文学，即使是关于——”

“这不是做爱，天使，这是操。我还以为你连想都不会去想呢。”过去几周，它一直是克劳利的禁止涉足的区域。

亚茨拉菲尔微微咳嗽了下。“是的，嗯……这是不一样的。”

“怎么不一样？他妈的操就是操，天使。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我已经在地球上生活了几千年，”克劳利像眼镜蛇一样挺直了身子，“有操，有做爱，书里都写了些什么？在澡堂里呢？那肯定是操了。尤其是涉及到钱的时候。”

亚茨拉菲尔的决心动摇了，他咬着嘴唇。克劳利一路滑上去，坐了下来。“你不会喜欢的，天使。相信我。如果你真想去，我们最好还是进城去。”  
他们之间沉默了片刻。克劳利仔细地观察着亚茨拉菲尔，观察着他表情的变化。他似乎在冥思苦想，手指心不在焉地在大腿上打着拍子，克劳利发现自己的手下意识地在模仿地板上的图案。他停了下来。最后，亚茨拉菲尔说：“到一个有更多行罪机会的地方去，不是个明智的选择吗？当然，对救赎来说也是。”

“这地方几乎没法救赎。不可能，除非有比你更强大的力量。这需要一个该死的奇迹。见鬼，要一打才行！”

“我保留意见。”

“它到底哪里吸引你了？”克劳利沮丧地爆出了口。

“因为我想看看那是什么样子！”

他们面面相觑。这两人本身都没有朝彼此喊叫过，但那声音比他们任何一方曾说的都要响，就为了一件明摆着的事。亚茨拉菲尔看上去和克劳利一样惊讶。他吞咽了下，抬起下巴。“我被关在笼子里几千年了。我没看到人类是如何相互影响的，没有看到爱是如何从人类最早期进化而来的。相反，我得到的是最不得当（译注：bastardized，天使其实想强调的应该是bastrad）的版本，它们在一些糟糕的夜晚仍然萦绕在我的梦里，有时候我觉得我无法把它们从我皮肤上抹去。”

“我不是……”克劳利不知道说什么好。他真希望他该知道天使还在苦苦挣扎。他希望自己知道该如何帮助他。

亚茨拉菲尔深深地吸了一口气。“我想……我需要看到其他的模式。不论怎样原始。我需要知道，我没有忘记早期的人性、善良和爱。”

“好吧。“他还能说些什么呢？他点了点头，“好吧。如果这真的是你想要的。”

“这是。”

“如果你想离开的话，告诉我好吗？”克劳利施压道。他身体前倾，“如果有什么事招你心烦了，或者让你想走，你只要告诉我，我们就走。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。“明白。”

“好吧。克劳利从地板上爬了起来。“给我一点时间准备，然后我们就走。”

“当然，亲爱的。谢谢你。”

克劳利挥了挥手，不是很不屑一顾，但有点不自在。他走进卧室，关上门，闭上了眼睛。他尽量不骂出口，结果只勉强成功了。

“该死。”

起初，他并没有刻意避开澡堂。这是不必要的，克劳利一直在密切关注着亚茨拉菲尔，他们一直很形影不离，这地方似乎不像是带天使来的地方。亚茨拉菲尔需要洗澡，就像他需要吃饭和睡觉一样，但克劳利有一个浴缸，让他在家里洗澡更好。亚茨拉菲尔对他的凡人肉身保持着某种最细微的控制——这并不是一种真正用来微调的力量，更多的是一种内在的调整——但是克劳利不知道这是否会一直延伸到生殖器，而天使肯定需要融入它。他怀疑被陌生人赤身裸体地包围会对亚茨拉菲尔产生吸引力。天使对自己的面子有一些奇怪的想法，尤其是在克劳利面前，但不管怎么样，他认为先这样假设着总不会有错。

然后，当然，随着他们越走越近，克劳利开始认为，也许为了他自己而避开澡堂是最好的做法。自从亚茨拉菲尔开始说话以来，他就没有展露过生殖器，而且考虑到克劳利并不总能完美地控制自己的身体，不去冒这个险似乎更明智。他胃里的沉坠感还在不断堆叠，不管他如何努力地压制它们，他最不愿意看到的就是自己的身体对亚茨拉菲尔做出错误的反应。

他还有一个选择。他可以呆在家里。坚决反对，说他不去。但是他不愿拒绝对亚茨拉菲尔来说如此重要的东西。他也不能让亚茨拉菲尔一个人走。城市里有许多他没带亚茨拉菲尔去过的地方——街上的面包店、图书馆和书店，偶尔去市场或商店买他们需要的东西——但在他们所在的街区，亚茨拉菲尔很容易受到伤害。他很漂亮，又有着天使般的纯真，人们一定会占他便宜。克劳利不能让亚茨拉菲尔自己去挡。

他叹了口气，拿起眼镜。

走入时，他非常紧张。亚茨拉菲尔试图握住他的手，但克劳利拒绝了，因为他担心他会捏碎天使的指骨。他的双拳抵住腿侧，边走边注意盯着旁边的走道。但是没有什么麻烦。

澡堂里挤满了人。亚茨拉菲尔说的偷闲并没有错。当他们找到一个僻静的角落去脱衣时，克劳利低声对他说：“你知道你需要生殖器，对吧?”

“我知道。”

“只是确认。”他故意没看，因此也没有注意到亚茨拉菲尔对克劳利身体的打量。

他不是唯一一个。克劳利总是能吸引人们的视线，今天也不例外。他瘦削直挑，身上覆有一层薄薄的肌肉，一头火红长发在阳光下灿烂耀眼，即使像现在这样扎着。他挺盼那些目光的，但尽力不去理会它们，而是去寻找那些可能正在看亚茨拉菲尔的人。有几道目光，饥渴地盯着天使。克劳利忍住了上前的冲动。

他握住亚茨拉菲尔的手。“我们找个地方坐吧。”像变法术一样——确实是施法了——澡池的一角为他们打开了。克劳利愉悦地嘶了声，沉入了冰冷的水中。高温可能会让他的人性变得迷糊困倦，而寒冷会激活他自我中与蛇类近似但不那么令人不安的特质。他帮助亚茨拉菲尔跟他下去。“还好吗？”

“还好。”亚茨拉菲尔心里打鼓道。他也在扫视着房间，尽管他看上去很不确定，“它看起来不像一个罪恶的巢穴。”

克劳利的喉咙里发出一阵轻笑，令他吃了一惊。他用肩膀轻轻地碰了碰天使，然后清醒了过来，皮肤接触的火花沿着他的手臂掠下。他把他们隔得远远的，清了清嗓子。“这就是。相信我。你会看到的。”

“每个人似乎都在……洗澡。”

“嗯，他们中的大部分都是。”克劳利在水里扭了个身，“这是一个澡堂。”

“你说过——”

他指了指对面墙的几个男人，他们之间相隔几英寸。他们的一只胳膊在水下活动着，被澡池里轻拍起的水浪所掩盖。“他们不是在给彼此洗澡。”

“你怎么能——”

“相信我,天使。我知道水下做活是什么样子的。”他没有补充，这听起来从来都不是很舒服。当然，肥皂起了点作用，但水对摩擦几乎起不到足够的润滑作用。

亚茨拉菲尔又看了一眼，显得更加惶恐不安。其中一名接受手活的男人发现他们在看，笑了。亚茨拉菲尔的脸涨得通红——克劳利竭力不去注意他脖子上的红晕几乎漫过了肩膀——他直勾勾地往下看。

“你还好——”

“我很好。”亚茨拉菲尔厉声道。克劳利眨了眨眼睛。亚茨拉菲尔深深地吸了一口气，他的紧张感消失了。“我很好，”他重复道，“真的。”他犹豫了一下，“是不是有点不卫生？”

克劳利耸耸肩。“我很确定这不是他们关心的问题。如果你想，我们可以出去。”

“不，我……我在这里很好。”亚茨拉菲尔环顾四周的人群。他们中的一些交配行为做的比另一些得更加明显，通常是藏在房子后面僻静角落里的那些。克劳利数了数，有几个人离开了，他们很可能只是走到了房子后面，想从这么多窥探的目光中获得更充实的体验。

“这不是爱，天使，”他平静地说，“性可以是为了爱，但这……”

“这里有爱。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音笃定，但眼里却装着怀疑，“我能感觉到。”

克劳利胸中有东西剧烈地拧紧了。他如鲠在喉，咽了一口唾沫，但还没咽下去，他憋闷着轻声道：“也许吧。”

“你不能——”亚茨拉菲尔打断了他的话，听起来既沮丧又抱歉，“我能感觉到。”他又一次坚持说。

他直起身子，把身子从墙边往外推了推。当天使又往水里走了几步的时候，克劳利克制住了想把他抱回去的冲动。阳光把他的卷发照得闪闪发亮。他看起来像那种小天使，在阳光下光华灿烂。不是传统意义上的基路伯，那种最凶厉、等级最高的天使，而是人类误解中的，柔软、小巧、珍贵的那一类。克劳利的手抽动了一下，想伸出去触摸，他用另一只手抓住了它，把它往后拉，双臂交叉在胸前。

亚茨拉菲尔回头看了一眼，克劳利歪着头。“你在找什么，天使？”

“我不知道，”亚茨拉菲尔承认。他回到克劳利身边，沉进水里。“我不知道我在期待什么。”

“太他妈热了，”克劳利嘟囔道，“人是很多，但没人能冒出什么名堂。告诉过你了。不值得这么努力。”其中一个观望的人终于鼓足勇气，半游半走地朝他们靠近。克劳利朝他怒目视去，即使没有用任何恶魔的力量，即使戴着墨镜，也足以让这人往相反的方向溜走。

“也许你是对的。”亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛，靠在墙上。几乎流露出痛苦的神情。

克劳利端详着他，眼睛一直注意地盯着水面。“看，”他轻声说，“发生在你身上的不是爱。”

“我知道。”

“这甚至不是变相的爱。这只是宣权和控制，简单明了。”

“玷污这样的行为……”亚茨拉菲尔的脸上显出痛苦的表情，闭上的眼睛眯得更紧了。

克劳利允许去触碰了。他侧过身去，直到肩膀碰到亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀。“你见到过爱，亚茨拉菲尔。你感受到过。在树和盆栽身上。在卡塔琳娜和她父亲身上。在那对新婚夫妇身上，你祝福他们。”在我身上，默默地加了一句，突破万难。“这件事可以是一种爱的行为。当然可以。但你不需要看到这些就知道爱依然存在。”

当一滴眼泪从亚茨拉菲尔的眼角流出时，克劳利的心猛地一沉。他让事情变得更糟了。但是……亚茨拉菲尔在微笑。它很单薄，但那是一个微笑。他睁开眼，把头转向靠在冰冷瓷砖上的那一边，这样他就能看到克劳利了。恶魔吓了一跳，因为亚茨拉菲尔的手在水下握到了他的。“你说得对，”他说，“我很抱歉。”

“你没有什么好道歉的。”克劳利盯着他们的手，它们的投映在潺湲流水下扭曲了。

“我干了件傻事，把你从房子里拖了出来。”

“不，”克劳利摇了摇头。“这可不是件傻事。是一种希望。”

“一种不必要的。”

“这是必要的，”克劳利说，“对你而言。”

克劳利对上亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，他的目光太柔软了。他突然庆幸起自己带了眼镜。亚茨拉菲尔松开了他的手，克劳利强迫自己不要去追他。他的手在水里徘徊，亚茨拉菲尔的手指残念仍与他的手指相触着。

“如果你愿意，我们可以走了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我已经看够了。”

“当然，”克劳利同意道，“或者我们可以先洗澡。正常的，我的意思。由你来决定。”他急忙补充说，希望没有给亚茨拉斐尔留下什么错误的印象。“只是，既然我们大老远赶来，以后就用不着了。”

“一路走来。”亚茨拉菲尔无不爱怜地笑话他，“你只是还不想离开水，是吗？”

克劳利微微刷红了脸。“嗯，是这样。”他觉得很舒服。阳光直射在他的脸上，晒滚了他的头发，提醒着他，如果他再出去，将是多么不愉快。

“好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔轻易便同意了，“我们先洗澡吧，亲爱的。然后回家。你有肥皂吗?”

“”我们的东西。”克劳利不情愿地从水里爬了出来。“等等。我马上就回来。”

他从他们那堆衣服里摸出一捆肥皂，没等任何人想到天使会被单独留下，他就迅速回来了。他滑回水中，递给亚茨拉菲尔肥皂。

他们沉默了几分钟，享受着水流与彼此的陪伴。然后，亚茨拉菲尔说：“你的身体比我的更有吸引力。”

克劳利呼吸一滞，猛道：“什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔漫不经心地看了他一眼。“你的身体，”他重复道，“你的肉身。它塑得很好。比我的要好。从你获得的关注来看。”

所以，天使注意到了。克劳利不确定自己对此应该作何感想。他揉了揉后颈。“我可没那么说。”

“没有吗？”

“我是说，我是挺好的，”他说。除了他的眼睛之外，人们通常都觉得他很有魅力，“我不知道你有没有注意到，天使，可是你自己也受到了不少的注视。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，一丝紧张使他的声音变了色。“真的？”

“嗯，”克劳利反驳道，“我想你不用担心他们会追着你跑什么的。只是。你知道的。追求。你很漂亮。”

“你真的这么想？”

“当然。尤其是从现代眼光来看，我瘦得皮包骨头，但你身上有些肉，这表明你吃得很好，意味着你挺富裕的。现在人喜欢这样。”

“哦。”这是他的想象，还是亚茨拉菲尔听起来确实有点失落？“那么，你呢？”天使暗示道，“我知道，以恶魔的标准来衡量，我可能不算……”

克劳利笑了，尽管他的胃里有一种奇怪的、轻微的恶心感在翻腾。“天使，你想要别人恭维你吗？”他揶揄道，想掩饰自己声音里的忧虑，“空虚。”

亚茨拉菲尔脸红了，克劳利鼓起勇气说：“任何一个觉得你不好看的恶魔，都是审美颠倒了。”

“哦？”这一次，亚茨拉菲尔的声音更加关切了。

克劳利认真点了点头。“你很漂亮，天使。真正如文艺复兴时期的绘画杰作。”

亚茨拉菲尔的脸红得更厉害了，克劳利的心怦怦直跳。他按住它，把它稳稳地压回原处。他清了清嗓子，调整了一下自己的表情。“我还没昏头到连自己的朋友有没有吸引力都不知道。”

亚茨拉菲尔的笑容失去了光泽，但是克劳利忙着搓肥皂，没有注意到。“好吧，还是谢谢你。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“你很……有魅力。”

“就是这个意思，是不是？”克劳利站起身来，抖了抖身子。“你走的时候我就跟上。”

“我马上就好。”

“行。我去拿我们的东西。”

他走到一半的时候，听到一声轻微的呼声，他停住了。转过身，他的脸色阴沉下来，抿唇呲起了牙。亚茨拉菲尔的一个追求者终于抓住了机会，克劳利刚转过身，他就冲天使出手了，把亚兹拉斐尔困在了双臂间。克劳利离得太远，听不见他的话，但他能想象出从那人嘴里淌出的那种下流的暗示。

他沿路折回。“打扰你一下。”

那人抬起头，歪着头，挑起眉毛，得意洋洋的傻笑仍牢牢挂在唇上。“是打扰我们了，”他说，“我想我们是在聊天。”

“是嘛，好吧，结束了。”克劳利抓住亚茨拉菲尔的前臂，把他从水里拖了出来，天使也跟着他一起跌跌撞撞地走着。克劳利把亚茨拉菲尔的衣服推给他，用他的身体挡住了天使，抱起双臂怒目而视。“穿好衣服，天使。我们走了。”

“他是你的，哈？”这个人从水里站了起来，翘着臀，与克劳利咄咄逼人的姿势相对。他的阴茎在双腿间半硬着，克劳利抑制住了诅咒它被开水煮透的冲动。

“反正他娘的不是你的。”

那个人打量了一下克劳利，亚茨拉菲尔迅速地套上了他的上衣和裤子。这人向他走近了一步。“多少钱？”

克劳利挺直了身，啐了一口，“什么？”

那人对着亚茨拉菲尔扬起下巴。“真是漂亮的脸蛋啊，像你这样的家伙都在维护他？我猜你不喜欢别人碰你的商品吧。”

怒火从克劳利的体内爆发出来。与其说这个人对他有什么看法——克劳利知道他会给人一种肆无忌惮的感觉，人们根据当时的情况得出结论——不如说是对亚茨拉菲尔的看法让他勃然大怒。他掐住这人的喉咙，把他轻易地抬离地面，捏紧了。“他，是，非，卖，品（He’sss not for sssale）”克劳利吼道，忍不住发出嘶嘶的声音。

“克劳利。”

他回望了。亚茨拉菲尔现在穿好了衣服，看上去很是苦恼，眉头紧锁，他看着克劳利和正要被他掐窒息的那个人，后者的脸正在慢慢地变紫，惊恐地瞪大双眼。火熄了下来。克劳利松开了他的手，那人倒在了地板上。

“他不卖，”克劳利又说了一遍，没有发出嘶嘶声，但语气同样激烈，“再碰他一下，你就别想要那只手了。”

他背对着那个人，感受着注视的目光与剧情的发展，低语道：“我们走吧，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔不需要更多的催促。

在澡堂外面，当他们快步回家的时候，亚茨拉菲尔问道：“你还好吗？”

“我觉得应该是我问你这个问题。”

“我……很好。”亚茨拉菲尔略带犹豫地说，“他想占我便宜我，但你阻止了他，没让他再进一步。”

克劳利一部分的内心在冲着自己叫喊，要他回去把刚才的事情做完。他忽略了它。“对不起，我吓着你了。”

“你没有。”

“但是——”

“我担心你会杀了他，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你是在保护我，我很感激，但杀人，哪怕是一个卑鄙的人……”他摇了摇头，“我不想让你惹麻烦。”

“天使，麻烦从来不会纠缠我很久的。”

“都是一样的。”

克劳利明白这背后的情感。他用一只手捋了捋头发，把从领带上散下来的几缕头发往后拂了拂，贴在耳后。“我们别再这样做了，”他最后道。

“同意。”

“下次你想看爱情动作片，我带你去剧院好了。”他们走到门口，克罗利没有去拿钥匙就把门打开了，天使点了点头走进里面。

“我很乐意，”亚茨拉菲尔说。他用手抚摸着窗台上那棵植物的叶子，微笑着向它打招呼，然后他回头看向克劳利。“他以为你拥有我，是吗？那个人。他以为我是你的。”

克劳利的胃一沉。他随手把门关上，靠在门上。“是的。他是那么想的。”

“他并非完全错误的。”

”亚茨拉菲尔——”

“地狱把我送给你作为礼物。虽然我很有信心你不会把我当……妓用？通常来讲，可以那么说，你拥有我。”

“不是那样的！”克劳利抗议道。他推开门，摘下眼镜，说：“告诉我，你不认为我是那样想你的。”

“我不那么认为。”亚茨拉菲尔朝他微微一笑，然后坐在沙发床上。克劳利小心翼翼地坐在他对面。“你给了我力量，鼓励我把自己看作一个自由的个体。如果我想离开，你甚至提议帮我去别的地方。这不是一个俘获者的行为，甚至不是一个稍微有点善心的人能做到的。”

克劳利私下里认为没有这样的事情。“你不是我的，亚茨拉菲尔。不管他怎么说。”我是你的，他想。我是你的，这远胜过你是我的。他的胃里已经没有多少空间留给那些被禁止的想法了，所以克劳利允许它们在他的胃里逗留，即使他的心揪紧着。

“我知道，”亚茨拉菲尔说。他把双手交叠放在膝上，克劳利看着它们，而不是天使的脸，所以当亚茨拉菲尔把一只手放在克劳利的脸颊上，抬起头来迎着他的眼睛时，他才看到。“我知道。”亚茨拉菲尔又说了一遍，“这就是我信任你的原因。这就是为什么我们是朋友。”

克劳利抑制住了想要把自己埋进亚茨拉菲尔的温暖里的冲动，直到他被烤成恶魔卷。他艰涩地吞咽了下。“是的，”他说，“朋友。”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头表示同意。他松开手，克劳利脸颊被触碰过的地方隐隐刺痛。他站了起来。“谢谢你今天带我出门。”

“你……不客气。”克劳利看着亚茨拉菲尔走进厨房准备午餐。他在座位上逗留了很长时间，直到壶里的水烧开了。谈话可能已经结束了，但克劳利的脑子里还装着白天的一些事情，他被热浪压得喘不过气来。或者这压力与天气无关。无论如何，克劳利都透不过气来。  
***  
事实证明，亚茨拉菲尔喜欢戏剧。具体来说，他喜欢提前阅读他们正在预演的剧本，在他们观看时记下台词的变化，然后推测改编后的剧本是否符合原著的精神。在克劳利看来，这似乎是一项艰巨的工作，但它让天使感到高兴，所以克劳利毫无怨言地做着着猜测和分析。

秋后很快就入了冬。他们离山的距离不够近，无法真正落到雪，而冰冷雨水迫使他们呆在室内，为抵挡天气紧闭窗扉。那株植物枯萎了，很可能就要凋亡，但克劳利知道亚茨拉菲尔会为此深切哀悼，会因它自然安息在死亡笼盖下而心烦意乱，哪怕只是暂时的。所以他把它搬离了窗台，尽管它没法得到任何阳光了，但他施了点奇迹创造了一片保温区。如果地狱问起来，克劳利可以说这是为宽慰他自己。他并不认为他们会在意。制造一点光和热并不是那种能引起注意的奇迹。

还要照顾一个生病的天使。即使亚茨拉斐尔在逐渐恢复，他的身体仍非常近于人类，而且在真正开始下雨的几周后就生病了。一开始是发烧，克劳利暗咒自己没有注意到——他把体温控制得太高了，天使们通常也是这样，所以他还以为这是亚茨拉菲尔康复过程中的又一步。随之而来的是寒战、颤抖和难以吞咽下食物。在那个阶段，克劳利惊慌失措。他见过像亚茨拉菲尔这样的人死于疾病，他不知道如果天使在他的状态下无法协调的话会发生什么。甚至有可能，尽管他竭力不去想，就他的实际情况来说，亚茨拉菲尔可能会永远地死去。

他不能使用他的法力。有一次，克劳利在绝望中尝试了一下，这时亚茨拉菲尔的高烧更严重了。他试图给天使降温，以减轻他身体内部的温度，结果克劳利的手只碰了他一下，就造成了严重的烧伤，严重到使亚茨拉菲尔——当时有点神志不清——痛苦地叫出声来。附近一家药店的药膏对他们的治疗起到了帮助，但这种行为本身并没有起到任何作用。克劳利的尝试伤害了亚茨拉菲尔，但并没有阻止疾病的蔓延。他受限于人类的选择。他尽量使亚茨拉菲尔的体温保持稳定，在他颤抖和哭泣的时候扶着他，时而给亚茨拉斐尔提供他所能接纳的少量食物和液体，时而在亚茨拉菲尔把吐满桶后把它换掉。他给他用推荐的药。他希望——不是祈祷，也从来没有祈祷过——会发生好的奇迹。

“一切都会好起来的。”他抚摸着天使潮湿的卷发，一遍又一遍地对亚茨拉菲尔说。亚茨拉菲尔骨瘦如柴，面如死灰。他几乎睁不开眼睛。“一切都会好起来的，”克劳利说，他自己也试图相信这一点。

亚茨拉菲尔和他在一起已经有六个月了，大概还要多几个星期。克劳利突然意识到到，他不知道没有他的话他该怎么办。

想到这里，他又倒了一桶亚茨拉菲尔的呕吐物，打了个寒噤。他僵在客厅地板中央，几乎抓不住把手。半年以来，他一直与上帝的天使一起关照、生活，克劳利再也无法正常想象没有他的生活了。他想象着摆脱西班牙——他厌倦了西班牙和糟糕的天气——并假定亚茨拉菲尔会着陪他。

他想象着四季变化，流年转换，周而复始，在天使的陪伴下，迎接人间每一个令人兴奋的新变化。他期待着漫漫数个世纪的捉弄与挫败，在模拟战斗的夜晚，亚茨拉菲尔恢复了他的体能与他的天使之力。他几乎开始认为这是理所当然的。

这是一个幻想。亚茨拉菲尔会离开他的。即使(当，克劳利强迫自己思考，而不是如果，当)他熬过疾病后，总有一天亚茨拉菲尔会再次成为一个羽翼丰满的天使。他会回到上帝那里，回到天堂。他不需要一个恶魔在徘徊在身边。他可能根本不想要。

克劳利艰难地吞咽了下，停下了内部活动，以免再给疾病添乱。他打起精神，回到亚茨拉菲尔身边。天使的眼睛只睁开了一小部分，虚弱地对他笑了笑，然后又闭上了。“你对我太好了，亲爱的，”他用嘶哑的声音低声说。

“不，”克劳利说，一边揉搓着亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊，强忍住泪水，威胁要反驳他的言论。“不，天使，我不是。你值得拥有世界上全部的美好。”克劳利不能提供那个，但他可以提供一份不完满的。这就足够了。

两周后，亚茨拉菲尔开始不再把食物吐出来了。第三周结束时，他的烧退了。他看上去仍然憔悴、蜡黄、疲惫不堪，但他又清醒过来了。不管怎么说，他足以对周围的环境发问了。

“这是你的床。”

克劳利耸了耸肩，扶着天使靠在枕头上坐了起来。天没下雨，所以他打开窗户让一点阳光和新鲜空气进来。亚茨拉菲尔额头上的灼伤在阳光下很显眼，它已经结痂了，除了偶尔会有轻微作痒外，似乎不再困扰天使了。“你比我更需要它。不能让你生病时睡在沙发上。”

亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头，这使他的脸看起来更加深陷。“克劳利，你最后一次睡觉是什么时候？”

就在亚茨拉菲尔生病的前一天。“我是个恶魔，天使。我不需要睡觉。”

亚茨拉菲尔张开嘴表示抗议，但克劳利强作戏谑地打断了他的话，“当然，如果你没有这么快好起来，我可能早就把你踢出去了。你可花了够长时间。”

很明显，亚茨拉菲尔从他的微笑里感受到了他声音中的宽慰。“好吧，还是谢谢你。当然，你现在可以换回来了。”

“等你好全了，我就换回来。”

“我感觉很好了。”

“你看起来糟透了，天使，我看得出来。”克劳利摇了摇头，“过几天再说吧。医生的命令。”

“你根本不是我的医生，亲爱的。”

“哦不是吗？”克劳利扬起眉毛，轻轻拍了拍亚茨拉菲尔的枕头。“我敢肯定，最近几个星期都是我在照顾你。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眼里闪着调皮的光芒。“我不得不承认这一点。我相信你把我照顾得很好。”

“你记得多少？”

亚茨拉菲尔的表情变得沉思起来。“没多少，”他承认。“我想我有一段时间有点神志不清，睡觉比醒着容易。这对你来说一定很困难。”

克劳利皱了皱眉，对此保留怀疑。“困难的是我吗？把胃都吐出来又不是我，天使。”

“不是。但是照顾生病的天使并不是恶魔的本性。如果，啊，天使在这种特殊的情况下还会生病的话。”

克劳利心里受到了伤害并表现在了他的面部。亚茨拉菲尔认为他以前都在做些什么？

亚茨拉菲尔仿佛看穿了他的心思，急忙说：“我不是说你以前不喜欢我。但是这有很大的区别——”

“没有区别，”克劳利断然道，“你是我的朋友。朋友之间互相照顾。无论生病还是健康。”选择这个词让他皱了皱眉头。

亚茨拉菲尔没有抓住它。“我很抱歉。我不是故意让你不高兴的。我只是讨厌成为你的负担。”

“这是可以谅解的，”克劳利说。他谅解亚茨拉菲尔远胜过偏见。六个月并没有抹平数千年的伤害，不管那六个月有多美好。“从天使的角度来说，你感觉怎么样？”

“你的意思是，我的病使我恢复了天使的力量吗？”

克劳利点点头。亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来，好像在想这件事。“我不这么认为，”他最后说，“至少，我不认为自己变得更糟了，尽管我没有变得更好。”

“你的气场看起来还不错，变得越来越亮了。”很美。就像凝视着初升的太阳。从本质上看，这并不痛苦，但对一个恶魔来说，直面它是不舒服的。克劳利不在乎。他愿意每天都忍受不适，只要能看亚茨拉菲尔的光芒。

亚茨拉菲尔微笑着看着他。“你是这么想的？”

“是的，天使，我喜欢。”

“我创造奇迹的能力似乎仍然超出了我的能力范围，即使是一些小事情。但我觉得自己更能控制自己了。不那么饿了，也不很累了。”

“这可能是因为你的胃仍然有点问题。”克劳利指出，“你确实连续睡了将近三个星期。”

“我们走着瞧吧。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“不管怎么说，我现在的感觉比以前好多了。”他满怀希望地看了克劳利一眼。“我还有机会喝杯茶吗？”

克劳利笑着站了起来。“我去给你泡一杯。”

“也许还有一本书?”

“随你喜欢，什么都行。甚至是黄书，如果你愿意的话。”

这只是一个小小的玩笑，但亚茨拉菲尔微微红了脸，迅速摇了摇头。“我之前读的那本小说就行，谢谢。”

“都依你，天使。”克劳利去准备茶了。

亚茨拉菲尔在床上又躺了两天，一边读书，一边喝克劳利给他拿来的茶。他没有睡觉，只吃了一点，当这似乎对他的健康没有负面影响时，克劳利把这看作是他的回归天使神性的另一个迹象。到了第三天，亚茨拉菲尔看上去好像从来没有生过病，这一次他面色红润，光彩照人，克劳利要是想让他躺在床上，他是不会让他睡的。天使坚持说他已经在里面待得够久了，既然外面没有下雨，克劳利也就没费神建议把他关在自己的公寓里。他坚持要给他们每人一件披风，亚茨拉菲尔同意了。

寒冷的空气刺痛了他们。周围的人很少，三三两两走在路上的也把自己裹成了粽子，比天使和魔鬼裹得更紧。克劳利从来没有完全明白这一点。他到过更冷的地方，那里的人们穿着一样或更少，好像寒冷对他们来说并不重要。但人类可能是不可言喻的，所以他通常将其归因于此。

“明年冬天我们应该去一个更好的地方，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我想应该是暖和些的地方。或者，如果天气很冷，至少在有雪的地方。我想我情愿看看雪。”

“你从来没见过雪吗？”克劳利不相信地问道，然后才想起来。“对了。开始的时候雪不是很多，是吗？”

“没有。”亚茨拉菲尔圆滑地说，掩饰着克劳利的错误(译注：上面克劳利的话是一句反问，所以亚兹回答说没有，可以是认同“雪不是很多”，但实际上是说没有雪)。

“那就这么定了，”克劳利说，“明年冬天，要在某个有雪的地方。”还有明年，他高兴地想。他觉得自己很不知足，囤积着分分秒秒的时间，但恶魔是可以不知餍足的。没有什么比和他所爱的人在一起更让人贪恋的事情。

他们在回家的路上顺便去了面包店。卡塔琳娜热情地跟他们打招呼，说她已经很久没有见到他们了。“我难得几天不见你！”她说，“我都开始怀疑你是不是离开这个城市了！”

“我们永远不会不辞而别，”克劳利笑着向她保证，“不为旅行买些东西就不行。”他摇头道，冲亚茨拉菲尔点点头。“他病了，发烧。你知道每年这个时候的情况。”

她郑重地点了点头。

“所以在过去的几周里，我一直在照顾他。几乎没有时间离开家去吃药。还有食物。”

卡特琳娜笑了。“你身边的人很好，亚茨拉菲尔先生。”她对天使说。

他笑了回去，然后又对克劳利笑了笑。他眼中的感情刺痛了克劳利的心。“确实，”天使说，“没有比这更好的朋友或伙伴了。”

卡塔琳娜听了最后一句话，微微一笑，克劳利朝她瞥了一眼，虽然不是特别严厉。她挑了挑眉毛，把重点返了回去，克劳利忍住了没叹口气。人类真的有那么敏锐吗？似乎每个人都能感觉到他的感情，除了他的对象。这对克劳利来说是完全没问题的。他毕竟是个恶魔。而爱一个恶魔，至少比爱任何其他生物要多，因为目的只是爱，这是天使永远也不会做的事情。

他们得到了一袋亚茨拉菲尔的最爱，克劳利感谢了卡塔琳娜，并告诉她代他问候她的父亲。他们离开了商店，身后的铃铛叮当作响。

“我会想念她的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“她真是个可爱的姑娘。”

“是的，她是个美人，”克劳利表示同意。“和聪明人。”当他离开西班牙时，他也会怀想念她的。人类的生命如此短暂，他不能确定他下次回来时她是否还活着。这就是他在人间从来没有多少朋友的原因。

亚茨拉菲尔把自己贴得更近了一些，克劳利挑眉瞥了一眼天使。亚茨拉菲尔的脸微微红了。“我很冷。你是温暖的。”

“哦。是的。这是地狱烈火。”这个玩笑开得有点平淡无奇，但亚茨拉菲尔还是笑了。

“这很好，”他说。

克劳利亲昵地用一只手臂搂住天使的肩膀。“别担心，天使，”克劳利说，“我来帮你暖和起来。“至少现在是这样。直到亚茨拉菲尔不再需要它。

那天晚上，当他们准备睡觉时，亚茨拉菲尔问道：“我想你会想要回你的床吧？既然我都痊愈了？”

克劳利犹豫了。他几乎忘记了。前两天晚上，他一直睡在沙发床上，很高兴终于觉得这样做很安全。它闻起来像亚茨拉菲尔，克劳利把脸埋在枕头里，让自己沉浸在天使的气息中。这使他很快就睡着了。

“如果你愿意，你可以留着这张床，”他最后说，尽量不让自己听起来不情愿，“不管怎样，我真的不在乎。”

“我不可能夺走你的床。”

“对我来说无所谓。这儿也很舒服。”

亚茨拉菲尔对他微微皱了皱眉头，克劳利让步了。他不需要亚茨拉菲尔问他为什么克劳利要睡在沙发上。他退到床上，让卧室的门开着。透过它，他能听到亚茨拉菲尔安顿下来过夜的声音，还能看到天使熄灯的时间。克劳利靠在他熟悉的被子和枕头上，盯着天花板。他双手交叠放在胸前。他的眼睛不想闭上。

他翻过身来，偷偷地把鼻子塞进枕头里。亚茨拉菲尔的气味，像旧书和光一样，使他吃了一惊。它不应该这样。房间里比客厅里还要暗，但亚茨拉菲尔过去几个星期一直睡在他的床上。甚至在最后几个晚上，他换了床上用品。克劳利闭上眼睛，吸了一口气，他的身体终于放松下来，睡意袭上心头，让位于梦境。

他在花园里，在里面挖洞。他的手指在地上乱抓着，一把接一把地刨开冰冷潮湿的泥土。它从他的指甲下往上翻，覆盖住他的皮肤。他能在嘴里尝到它的味道。在他的周围，草和树被埋在土里，他把土从洞里抛出来，越挖越深，直到穿过底部，直到他再也看不见下方。克劳利用力一扯，想弄清到底是怎么回事，却向前跌倒了。他拼命地抓着树的两边，可是什么也抓不住，他掉了下去，坠落着，摔向地面。他叫着，挣扎着，试图把翅膀展开，但是他发现翅膀不见了。他一直在下坠。

他猛然惊醒，急促地喘不过气来。他坐了起来。在床尾，亚茨拉菲尔坐着，关切地看着他。克劳利揉了揉眼睛，外面还很黑。“现在几点了？”  
“很晚了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“或者很早，”他改口说。他犹豫了一下，“你没事吧？你在尖叫。”

“对不起。”

“你做噩梦了吗?”

“恶魔不做梦。”

亚茨拉菲尔看了他一眼，尽管他眼中的担忧使他的目光失去了一些效力。“你知道那不是真的，”他说，“也许不是人类意义上的“梦”，但天使睡觉时也会经历类似于做梦的事情。我必须假设恶魔也是如此。”

“好吧，随便啦。”克劳利咕哝道。他抱住双膝轻晃着，努力使自己的呼吸平复下来，“是的。我做了个噩梦。”

“我能问一下是关于什么的吗？”

“这有什么关系吗？”克劳利厉声说，然后后悔了，亚茨拉菲尔责备地看了他一眼。“对不起，”他叹了口气，“我还是有点紧张。我梦见自己坠落了。”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪大了眼。“你梦到堕落(Falling)了？”

克劳利飞快摇了摇头。“不是大写F的落。不是…是我真正的掉落了。我掉进了洞里，飞不出来。我的翅膀不起作用了。”

“这听起来很糟。”

克劳利揉了揉他的背。他没法真正够到他的翅膀显现出来时该在的位置，但很接近了。感觉没有什么不同。克劳利犹豫地瞥了天使一眼，松开了它们，肩膀往后一仰，它们从里面展开来，又黑又亮，但羽毛凌乱不堪。克劳利喜欢把自己的翅膀打理得整整齐齐，但有了天使在身边，他不确定亚茨拉菲尔是否会欣赏一个恶魔在公寓中央梳理翅膀，所以他把翅膀藏了起来。他们的出现释放了一种他没有意识到的紧张感，他顾了眼亚茨拉菲尔。天使看上去并没有不安。他看起来很好奇。

克劳利对他苦笑了一下。“这只是一个梦。他们还在这里。”

“我看得出来。它们有点乱，不是吗？”

“是啊，嗯……”克劳利耸了耸肩，“就那样一年了。”

“你愿意——”亚茨拉菲尔开始说，然后停了下来。克劳利歪着头，困惑地皱着眉头，亚茨拉菲尔吸了口气，重新开始说：“如果你愿意，我可以帮你打理。”

克劳利的眉毛抬高到要突破天际了。他眨了眨眼睛，又是一眨。“你想帮我梳理翅膀吗？”翅膀的梳理……很亲密。它需要令人难以置信的信任，不仅是背对着那个为你打理的人，而且在某种意义上，作为他们的真实形态在生理层面上的表现，翅膀是极其脆弱敏感的。你必须完全相信给你梳理的人不会利用这个事实。克劳利并不是不信任亚茨拉菲尔——恰恰相反——而是天使竟然提出……

亚茨拉菲尔的脸微微泛红，点了点头。“如果你愿意的话。”他又咳嗽了一下，“我想，你可能也会觉得比较舒服。在你回去睡觉的时候。”

他说得有道理。“好吧，”克劳利说。他拍了拍身后的空间，又往床下挪了挪。亚茨拉菲尔坐上了那个位置，克劳利看到天使小心翼翼地第一次抚摸他的羽毛，不禁一阵战栗。

亚茨拉菲尔的手立刻缩回来。“我不是——”

“没有受伤，”克劳利安慰他说。他展开翅膀，把它们推回到天使的手中。“只是有一段时间。他们有点敏感。”

“我会很温柔的。”

“我毫不怀疑。”

亚茨拉菲尔的手有条不紊地、几乎带节奏地移动着，一边梳理着羽毛，一边把它们捋直。有几根纠缠在一起打着结，亚茨拉菲尔低声道歉用了点力把它们解开，克劳利因轻微的刺痛发出嘶嘶声。他发现自己在亚茨拉菲尔的触摸下放松了下来，梦的焦虑感随着每一次梳弄逐渐消散。“感觉很好，”克劳利喃喃道，眼皮沉下来，“你的手真巧，天使。”

“谢谢。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他微笑着回头看了看，确认了一下。亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛盯着他的工作，但他的脸确实是红的。克劳利在亚茨拉菲尔的双手间抖了抖翅膀，天使抬头看着他。克劳利的笑容更明显了，亚茨拉菲尔也笑了笑。

克劳利转过身来。“你知道，你做完了……我不知道你是否还能显露出来，但如果你能……我能……回报你吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔的手指甚至没有停顿。克劳利原以为至少会有一阵颤抖。说实话，他几乎没有料到他会很快、很干脆地说“不”。亚茨拉菲尔若有所思地轻哼着。“我没有试图展示过我的翅膀，”他承认，“我不知道如果我发现自己没有了，我该如何应对，即使只是暂时的。”

“嗯，我们不需要担心。”

天使又哼哼道。“好吧。那我至少试试。等我完成。”

亚茨拉菲尔双手的温暖穿透克劳利的后背，传进了他的内心。他把自己的头靠在他的胸前，闭上眼睛，享受着别人把手放在他身上的那种简单的感觉。这比牵手好的多。好太多。

最后，亚茨拉菲尔收回了手了。“好了。”

克劳利转过身来，展开翅膀，试图尽可能多地看到它们。不知怎么的，它们看起来比以前更闪亮了，羽毛整齐地列着。亚茨拉菲尔捡起一根掉下来的，心不在焉似的地在指间旋转着。“我做得好吗？”

“你做得很好，”克劳利惊讶道，“比我平时好多了。”

“你有着很美丽的翅膀。”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说，他用手抚摸着羽毛，“它们真的非常美。”

“你真的这么想吗？”克劳利最初堕落的时候，对自己的翅膀已经不抱什么希望了。他觉得它们很丑陋，就把它们藏起来了。几个世纪以来，他已经习惯了它们，但他从来没有真正认为它们是美丽的。

“真的，”亚茨拉菲尔真诚地说。他看到克劳利的眼睛，把羽毛放回床上。

克劳利清了清嗓子，意识到空气中的变化。“你为什么不把翅膀伸出来，我来把它们也理好呢？”他把自己的收拢了，把它们掖得离自己的身体更近了一点，但为了表示同心，他并没有把它们完全收起来。他转过身来，面向天使，等待着。

过了有一会儿。亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一下，然后在集中精力绷紧了身体，用可见的力气展开翅膀，从背上抬起，覆在床罩上。克劳利竭力克制着瑟缩的冲动。他的翅膀是有点乱，但亚茨拉菲尔的看起来简直像废了。它们暗淡无光，几乎呈灰色，到处垂落着弯曲的羽毛。它们抖落下来。  
亚茨拉菲尔把一个翼尖伸到膝盖上，抚摸着它，咬着嘴唇。“他们看起来很吓人。”

保守的说法。“你已经有几千年没有让它们出来了。那肯定会累积起来的。”克劳利向亚茨拉菲尔做了个手势。“来，转身。我们马上就能把它们理好。”

亚茨拉菲尔毫不犹豫地背对着克劳利，把他的翅膀塞进了恶魔的手中。克劳利的心咯噔了一下，然后完全停跳了，希望时间久远停留在此刻。克劳利深吸了一口气，克制住了把脸埋在羽毛里的冲动，吸气，或者更糟，舔舔羽毛，好好闻一闻。他从最明显的地方上手，警告说“这可能有点疼”，因为他开始拔羽毛，这显然要承受失去的代价。

亚茨拉菲尔着实畏缩了一下，变得紧张起来，直到克劳利把一只手放在他的肩膀上，答应道：“我们已经完成了一部分。从这里应该会感觉好些。”  
“它们很灰暗，是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔低声道，听起来很紧张。克劳利并不责怪他，颜色是区分天使翅膀和魔鬼翅膀的唯一标志。从白到灰，对一个没有堕落的天使来说，对一个不知道变化是什么样子的天使来说，足以造成担忧。

“它很好，”克劳利告诉他。“只是因为它们没有得到照料。看。”他小心地把他已经理好的一部分转到亚茨拉菲尔的视线里。没有了那些凌乱的、折断的羽片，灰色已经开始重新变成白色。他感到亚茨拉菲尔完全放松了。“看到了吗？”他说，“等我把它们处理完，它们又好起来的，还会像雪一样白。”

在克劳利埋头打理的时候，他们默默地坐了几分钟，然后亚茨拉菲尔说：“感觉确实很好。”

“确实，不是吗？”克劳利把拇指按在了一个特别敏感的部位，靠近翅膀相遇的结合处，因亚兹拉斐尔身体的一阵颤栗而兴奋着，“好了，放松。”  
亚茨拉菲尔哼哼着表示赞同。克劳利能感觉到天使正在昏昏欲睡，能从他肩膀的逐渐卸下和呼吸的变缓中看得出这一点。“别在我身上睡着。”克劳利轻轻地推了推他，低声说，“再醒一会儿。”  
亚茨拉菲尔介于恼怒与喃喃之间的声音。天使把一个枕头抱在胸前，把他的头靠在枕头上。“你给别人梳理过翅膀吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。

“不，”克劳利说。他小心地把手指戳进一个特别顽固的地方。“恶魔并不真的……我的意思是……”

“我明白了。”

“是的。你呢？我知道在天堂是不一样的。很明显。”

亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头。“没有。我的意思是，是的，这是不同的。但是没有，我从来没有给别人打理过翅膀。天堂里没有一个人是我特别亲近的。”他顿了顿，思考着，“好吧，我想加百列可能已经算数了。但他是我的上司，这是不合适的。”

克劳利哼了一声。他记得加百列，好吧，一个自大的混蛋，太自负了。那种傲慢让克劳利瞧不上正眼。但他没有反驳亚茨拉菲尔，只是含糊地说了一声。“差不多完成了。”

当他结束后，亚茨拉菲尔展开翅膀，欣赏着现在排列整齐明亮洁白的羽毛。“谢谢你，”他恳切道，“这意义重大。”

“你愿意让我这么做意义更大。”

他们互相探究了一会儿。克劳利把翅膀收了回去，亚茨拉菲尔也一样。恶魔伸开四肢躺在床垫上，下巴搁在前臂上，注视着天使。他打了个呵欠，尽管他并不真的需要打呵欠。“我想我现在要回去睡觉了。离早晨还有很长一段路，太阳依然沉沉落在地平线下。

“我也是。”

两人都没有动。

“好吧，晚安，”克劳利说。

“晚安。”

他们一直盯着对方看。

最后，克劳利说：“你知道，我想这张床足够两个人睡。它真的比沙发舒服多了。”

“是的。”亚茨拉菲尔急忙表示同意。他搅着双手，“但我不愿挤着你。”

克劳利懒洋洋地爬到被子下面，拍了拍身边的空间。“不挤，位置足够。”当亚茨拉菲尔还在犹豫的时候，克劳利以一种戏谑而强势的口吻说：“进来吧，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔钻到被子里。

克劳利闭上眼睛，趴在床上。他听见亚茨拉菲尔转过身来，感到舒服了，然后转过身来，背对着克劳利。克劳利睁开一只眼睛，仔细观察着黑暗中天使一动不动的身影。亚茨拉菲尔让克劳利梳理他的翅膀。这会儿他显然已经睡着了，和一个恶魔睡在一张床上。如果这不是信任，克劳利不知道还有什么是信任了。

他闭上眼睛，这一次一夜好眠。当他醒来时，亚茨拉菲尔仍然蜷缩在他身边，睡得很熟，面带微笑。

这成了习惯。沙发床又变成了一张普通的沙发——仍然是一张舒服的沙发，但已经不再大到足以让一个成年男子，或者一个人形的人舒服地睡在上面了。克劳利，亚茨拉菲尔晚上仍选择在休息室里读书或打盹或共享喝茶谈话，但冬天的寒意开始消退，空气里渐渐能嗅出春天的气息，克劳利发现，每当他起身去睡觉，亚茨拉菲尔都会等过一拍，然后跟上。

老实说，这比他想象的要好。他原以为和亚茨拉菲尔同睡一张床会很困难，但他只想对了一点点。这并不比跟天使在一起困难多少，克劳利花了很大的力气，尽量不让自己的内心活动受到干扰。他确信，每当天使靠近时，亚茨拉菲尔都能听到他那鼓擂般的心跳。不止一次，他们在午夜紧紧拥抱在一起，通常是克劳利搂在亚茨拉菲尔的背后，不过偶尔亚茨拉菲尔会伸出舒服的手搭住克劳利的腰。他们没有谈论它。只让它这么进行着。

克劳利没有评论亚茨拉菲尔需要的食物越来越少，也不再需要洗澡，但睡眠时间保持不变。亚茨拉菲尔的气场平静下来，散发出一种平和的光芒，虽然他还不能创造奇迹，但他的存在感让他显得更自在。克劳利没有提到天堂。现在，如果亚茨拉菲尔想回到上帝身边，他很可能可以，而且肯定能够在他恢复力量的那一刻立刻回去。克劳利觉得自己几乎被骗了，他自私地希望亚茨拉菲尔的恢复需要更长的时间。几十年，甚至一个世纪都不够。但亚茨拉菲尔正以惊人的速度反弹，克劳利发现他不可能对此感到那么不高兴。当亚茨拉菲尔看上去那么高兴的时候，就不是了。

亚茨拉菲尔也没有提到天堂，所以克劳利满足于亚茨拉菲尔还没有准备好离开。

天气一转晴，他们的散步就恢复正常了。太阳把雨推开了，虽然寒气并没有完全消散，但它渐渐消失了，直到外面又变得宜人起来。克劳利把那棵还在茁壮成长的植物放回到窗台上，让它晒晒太阳。

他们发现自己又来到了教堂花园，是克劳利第一次带亚茨拉菲尔看的那个。克劳利靠在石墙上坐了下来，伸开两腿摆在身前，脚踝交叠着，看着天使检查花园的土壤和刚抽芽的花朵。亚茨拉菲尔用柔软的手指抚摸着花瓣，克劳利用手一触，温暖了大地，于是花朵在亚茨拉菲尔的指尖下绽放开来。它让天使露出了喜悦的笑容。

过了一会儿，亚茨拉菲尔回头看了一眼，发现克劳利在看他。他仰面笑着。“你看起来很高兴。”  
“我只是喜欢看你高兴。天使，你看上去真漂亮。”

亚茨拉菲尔红了脸。“我是很高兴，”他说。“我觉得……很好。很满足。”

“我很高兴。”克劳利伸懒腰，靠着墙动着，享受着这种温暖的嗡嗡声。“我想让你和我在一起感到快乐。我知道这很糟糕，但你是我最好的朋友。我无论如何也不会改变这一点。”

“我也不会。”亚茨拉菲尔表示同意。他看起来几乎是在……害羞。“我知道你一开始不希望我在这里。”

“因为我不想要一个天使奴隶。”这句话使克劳利的嘴里泛酸，他的唇往下一撇。

“你没有得到那样一个。但我仍然感谢你给了我一个机会，即使只是地狱的遗赠。”

克劳利皱起眉头。“你说得好像我在帮你的忙。”  
“你没有？”亚茨拉菲尔扬起眉毛，把手放在腿上。“如果有这个选择，你会把我留在地狱里。你离开了其他的天使。”

克劳利绷紧了身子，把腿缩了起来，双臂环抱着它们。他试着不去想其他的天使，它们仍然被困在地狱的污秽和肮脏中。他什么也做不了。他不能和亲王们对着干，而这正是他要把它们救出来所必须做的。这将是一个自杀式的行为，他在人间还有一个天使需要他。不，他对它们无能为力。这并没有完全消除负罪感，但这种想法让他的负罪感稍微减轻了一些。亚茨拉菲尔是对的，在他看到天使之前，他就已经试图摆脱它了。他可以把它们都留在那里，如此他便不必参与其中。

亚茨拉菲尔一定从他的表情中看出了这一点，因为他说：“我很抱歉，我不是想惹你生气。”

克劳利叹了口气。“你没有。这不是真的。想想看，我觉得那不是我现在的样子。我的意思是，我知道是这样，但是……”

亚茨拉菲尔还是点点头，好像他明白了。他对克劳利放心地笑了笑，然后回到花圃里。克劳利靠在墙上，看着他。

那天晚上，当他们准备上床睡觉时，亚茨拉菲尔毫不犹豫地依偎着克劳利。克劳利愣住了，但他无法抗拒这个邀请。他转过身来，双臂环抱着天使，把鼻子埋在亚茨拉菲尔的卷发里。他明白这个姿势的意思。亚茨拉菲尔想去那里。克劳利想让他去那儿。对于这件事的发生，没有怨怼，也没有责备。克劳利也有罪恶感——他怀疑永远都会有罪恶感，对此他也没有什么问题——但他没有受到责备。

克劳利闭上眼睛，把亚茨拉菲尔抱得更紧了。一切都会好起来的。

克劳利发现自己梦见了热度。不是那种灼烧着他的皮肤或鳞片，使他睁不开眼，刺痛着他的那种势不可挡的炎热，而是一种愉快的温暖，像水浪一样在他身上翻腾，有节奏地搏动着。它集中在他的两腿之间，克劳利呻吟着，动弹着，微抬起臀，热量变成了一种更有形的东西，一种湿漉漉的、吸引人的东西，令愉悦的火花他的身体里游窜。自慰的感觉提醒他，他对亚茨拉菲尔不多的(或者更确切地说，不少)游离的念头。他的胃沉沉坠下去，避免一直去想柔软的手指，白色的卷发会是什么感觉，他觉得亚茨拉菲尔在用他的嘴或者他的漂亮的手，以完全属于人类的方式在抽吸着他的身。

他仍然沉浸在梦境中，一只手伸到两腿之间的热气中，发现自己抓住了一头柔顺的发。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”他吸了口气。然后，眨了眨眼睛，他猛地惊醒过来。手指仍然埋在天使的头发里，他把亚茨拉菲尔从他的阴茎上扯下来。他并没有刻意显露出自己的性器。他那坚硬无比、挂满液体的阴茎，显然是被亚茨拉菲尔的口水弄湿了，天使伸出舌头来舔他肿胀的唇，歉疚地抬头看着克劳利。克劳利抓起被单，把它猛地拉过他的膝盖，放开了那个重新坐在膝上的天使。“他妈的搞什么，亚茨拉菲尔？”

“我……我还以为……”

“你还以为什么？在我睡觉的时候撩我？”

亚茨拉菲尔脸上的震惊是显而易见的，就像克劳利胸口的灼烧感一样明显。他的心跳在耳朵怦怦作响，不幸的是，在他的阴茎里也是。“不是那样的！”亚茨拉菲尔抗议道。

克劳利用手抹了把脸，对天使大喊大叫是不行的。亚茨拉菲尔看上去像是被困住了，蜷缩在自己的身体里，那种不确定的样子克劳利已经好几个月没见过了。如果克劳利要坦诚，倒也不是说这种接触是不受欢迎的。如果真是的话，他应该在醒来的那一刻就停止勃起了，而不是用床单盖住它。他调整了一下他的腿，把它藏了起来，当他再说话的时候，他的声音更平静了。“我以前就告诉过你，天使。我们不需要做爱。”

“但我想。”

克劳利盯着他，亚茨拉菲尔有些局促不安。“你对我太好了，”他轻声说，声音里带着一丝自卫的意味，“你让我感到安全，自在。你说你喜欢看到我高兴，喜欢看到我快乐。我想……我想让你感觉好点。”

“除了在睡着时口交，还有很多办法可以让我感觉很好！”克劳利闭上眼睛，叹了口气，“你到底是怎么让我显性的？这不应该。”

亚茨拉菲尔盯着床单，耸了耸肩。“我不确定。我只是……拾起起我对性的记忆，搓来搓去的，直到有什么出现了。”

像个该死的天才。想想如果有谁能对他做这件事，那一定是天使了。克劳利抑制住了呻吟的冲动。“好了，”他说，“我不敢相信我必须这么说，但是亚茨拉菲尔，你不能只是随便去舔别人的阴茎。尤其是在他们睡着的时候。”

“但是——”

克劳利打断了他的话，“你知道我们之间有很多糟心事，对吧？我们已经讨论过了。我基本上拥有你。你可能正在恢复你的力量，但你实际上仍然没有能力，没有它，我可以在任何我想要的时候占你便宜。”

“但是你没有占我的便宜。”

“没有。因为我们是朋友，因为我不是个混蛋。”  
亚茨拉菲尔咬了咬他的嘴唇，从睫毛下抬起头来看着他。哦，天哪，这并没有帮克劳利的勃起退下去。“我会让你的做的，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说，“如果你想要的话。”

“这就是问题所在，天使。”克劳利温和地说。他身体前倾，双手撑在床上。“我不想让你‘让我’做任何事。我不想让你和我上床，因为你觉得这会让我感觉很好。”的确会，但那不是重点。“你知道我睡觉时没法做出同意，对吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔的内疚表情加深了，克劳利伸出手来。“嘿。好了。你知道，我没有受到精神创伤或别的什么。只是别再这样了，好吗？”

“好吧。”他们都沉默了一会儿，然后亚茨拉菲尔低声道：“只有你，你知道的。”

“什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔抬起下巴，直视着克劳利的眼睛，黄色对着蓝色。“你说得好像我愿意……那样……对任何人。我不是。我只是在想……”他的声音渐渐低了下来，好像在寻找合适的词语，然后继续说道，“你让我感觉很好。你让我感到安全。几千年来我都没能有过这种感觉。但远不止这些，我想要你。在某种程度上，我并不认为我有能力想要另一个人。在各个方面，真的。”亚茨拉菲尔艰难地咽了下。克劳利僵住了。“我想……我想，根据你告诉我的，关于性，关于……关于我们，也许你也想那样。很抱歉我没有先问你，也很抱歉让你难过。但我不想让你认为我这么做只是因为我觉得我欠你的，或者因为我担心我在你生活中的位置。我想这么做是因为你让我感觉很好，我也想让你感觉很好。”

克劳利的心融化了，他招手叫天使过来。“过来。”当亚茨拉菲尔快步向前时，克劳利把他抱在怀里，将他的前额贴在亚茨拉菲尔的额头上，“你说得对，”他低声道。他把它藏了这么久，承认自己的感受几乎是痛苦的，但如果亚茨拉菲尔先开口，如果一个天使能承认他想要一个恶魔，那么反过来应该很容易才对。它不是，但克劳利现在停不下来了。“我也想要你，”他说。“在……在任何你想要我的地方。”

“那么为什么……”

“不是我不想，”克劳利很快地说，感觉到亚茨拉菲尔越来越困惑和痛苦，“我只是觉得这不是个好主意。我们做爱。”

“为什么？因为我是天使而你是恶魔？你不像他们，亲爱的。”

“我不是吗？在内心深处？”

“不是。”亚茨拉菲尔坚定地摇摇头。他握住克劳利的手。他手腕上的伤疤早就消失了，就像从来没有过一样。“你是不同的。你在乎我。这一点很重要。”

“不够。”

“你不会占我便宜的。我想要它。我想要它。”

“你不知道那是怎么一回事。”

“我想过了，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音里几乎带着嘲弄，有种含糊其辞的腔调，听起来不对劲，让克劳利胃一阵难受。“是的，”他说，“有时我摸我的——”

“这是不一样的。”还没等天使说完，克劳利就放开了亚茨拉菲尔。“你以为想要，与实际上也要，是不一样的。”

“如果我们不——”

“我说不，亚茨拉菲尔。”克劳利不敢看他。克劳利想，如果他这样做了，他可能会哭，“请，别管它了。”

亚茨拉菲尔往后挪了挪，肩膀耷拉下来。他低着头。“好吧，”他说，声音稍微比耳语大一点点，“我不会再这样做了。”

“谢谢。”

亚茨拉菲尔又逗留了一会儿，然后轻轻地走出了房间。克劳利能听到门外传来他的脚步声，他在几步之外踱来踱去，然后又回来了，那是天使靠在门边的墙上滑下来坐在那里的声音。然后一阵沉默。

克劳利转过身来。他的勃起硬是碰到了床单，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，想让它消下去。他甚至动用了他的能力，这家伙仍固执得一动不动。克劳  
劳利自暴自弃地把手伸在两腿间，紧紧握住那根坚硬的肉棒撸动起来。没过一会儿，他就从床上爬了起来，白色的喷射物溅在他的手上，粘在床单上。克劳利施了个奇迹地把这堆乱七八糟的东西弄走了，他试图假装自己没有在想蓝色的大眼睛和柔软的白色卷发。

当他终于从卧室里出来时，亚茨拉菲尔还靠着墙坐着。他们谁也没说。克劳利伸出一只手，扶着亚茨拉菲尔从地板上站起来，但他没有直视天使的眼睛。他们的整个关系完全颠倒过来了。亚茨拉菲尔基本上承认他爱他，克劳利认为这是一个愚不可及的幻想。这一切都错了。他们都做错了。克劳利不知道他们应该何去何从。

他们没有谈论这件事。不是头一天，当亚茨拉菲尔向克劳利投去歉疚的目光时，克劳利试图假装没看见。不是头一个星期，他们手牵手走在有喷泉与繁盛树木的公园里，克劳利强迫自己不要攥得太紧，担心抓着亚茨拉菲尔会使情况变得更糟。甚至，头一个月，春天已迸发出勃勃生机，每天晚上亚茨拉菲尔只比克劳利上床的时间晚一拍，睡觉前满怀爱意地拥抱着他，迷迷糊糊睡去之前还含着喃喃细语，克劳利每次试图把话吐出来又把它们咽回喉咙里。他们闭口不谈这件事。他们假装一切都好。

然后，某个月，某一星期，某事件发生两天后，在克劳利冲着窗台上的植物发牢骚，讨论他是不是该给它换个更大的盆，和亚茨拉菲尔正坐在沙发上看书时，天使啪的关上了书抬起头。“我们不是很好，是吗？”

克劳利看着他。亚茨拉菲尔凝视着他，目光平静眼睛一眨不眨，但在和他一起生活了将近一年之后，克劳利能感觉到他内心的紧张。他叹了口气，坐在窗台上，手指敲打着花盆。“不，”他说。“我们不好。”

他们面面相觑。随后亚茨拉菲尔把目光移开了。“这是我的错。我所做的——”

“天使——”

“不，我应该问的，我应该更加明白的——”

克劳利指出：“你并没有接受过最好的性体验。”这足以让亚茨拉菲尔停下来。他接着说：“我不是在责备你。但这就是为什么我们不能……”他叹了口气，摇了摇头，用手指撩起头发，把它从肩上拂了下来。“这简直是一团乱麻，我们都不知道该怎么处理。”

“我爱你。”

“我毫不怀疑，天使。”克劳利看到亚茨拉菲尔充满希望的表情，艰难地咽了下。喉咙又被什么东西堵住了，无论他多么想说，他的话总是会被它都挡住。他说：“你就是我的整个世界，亚茨拉菲尔，你知道的。”

“我知道。”他看上去有些沮丧，但并不多么惊讶。

克劳利的心拧紧了。他很想伸出手去，但不知什么力量把他粘在了窗台上。亚茨拉菲尔也同样动弹不得，客厅像沙漠一样在他们之间伸展开来。

“我不知道怎样才能克服这种情绪，”他轻声说，“我不知道怎么把它抛在脑后。”  
“这不是我们可以……用奇迹摆脱的东西，”亚茨拉菲尔表示同意，他犹豫了下，“你还想和我在一起吗？”

克劳利瞪着他。“当然！”他说，“你为什么要——”  
“爱并不意味着并存，很明显——”

“一想到没有你，就像……就像……”克劳利四处寻找一个恰当的比喻。他们不是人类，没有食物，没有空气，没有水，就说不出话来。他们不需要这些东西。他字斟句酌地说：“就像不吃苹果，好吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔对这奇怪的比方感到吃惊。克劳利急忙说：“我们谈过这件事，还记得吗？是对是错？”

“我……记得……”

“但那不重要，”克劳利坚持道。他体内有某种东西在积聚，某种压力，直到开始冒泡他才注意到，某种需要释放的东西。他说得不能更快了。“它是对是错，是善是恶并不重要，因为它就是这样。”他深吸一口气，深深地吸了一口气。“这是不可言喻的。无法解释的。从任何逻辑意义上讲都是不成立的，因为我们知道这是不应该发生的，但它确实发生了，回头看，这是唯一可能发生的符合逻辑的事情。这就是我们，不是吗？不好的。不是邪恶的。没有对错之分。只是…我们。我们只是我们。这是无法形容的，但这是唯一有意义的事情。”

轮到亚茨拉菲尔瞪大了眼。他膝上的那本书掉在地上，被他完全抛到了脑后。慢慢地，就像他还在理解所有的单词一样，亚茨拉菲尔说：“你真是……令人惊讶地富有诗意。”

“是吗？”克劳利问，有点神志不清。他觉得有一股巨大的力量从他身上被拖走了，现在他的五脏六腑变得很轻，充满了泡沫。这是一种不寻常的感觉，他不确定自己的身体状况如何。他觉得有点头晕。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。他微微一笑，很淡很浅又不确定，但那是一个微笑。“我认为你的比喻很恰当。我也解释不清楚，但是我不能离开你，就像一朵花不能离开阳光一样。”

“有些花在黑暗中长得更好，”克劳利咕哝道。

亚茨拉菲尔站了起来，迈开大步穿过房间，克劳利本能地站了起来，当亚茨拉菲尔吻他时，他吓了一跳。它并不优雅而且生涩，超出克劳利所预料天使还知道要伸出舌头，可尽管如此，它仍然坚定自信。他们分开了，不到一英寸，亚茨拉菲尔说，“我在你的光下生长得更好。不论黑暗或别的什么。”

克劳利把前额贴在亚茨拉菲尔的额头上，闭上了眼睛。“我也一样，”他轻声说，“为你，我愿意烈火焚身，千遍万遍，只为靠近那光芒。”

“我恳求你永远别这么做。”亚茨拉菲尔回答到。他抓住克劳利的手，把它们收在他们怀中。“我不想回天堂，”他坦白道。

克劳利睁大了眼睛，震惊地直起了身。“真的吗？”

“真的。”亚茨拉菲尔显得不是很确定，“坦白地说，我不确定我哪类的天使，我不知道。但我也不是想堕落，我只是想留在人间，跟你在一起。”  
“你认为这有可能吗？”克劳利问道。他的心在欢欣雀跃与忧惧之间来回跳跃。“你能在人间而不堕落吗？天堂最终会找上你吗？”

“他们可能会。”亚茨拉菲尔承认，“我会告诉他们我的心在这里。我在人间有工作要做。”他紧紧握住克劳利的手，顽皮地笑了笑，“他们不需要知道我的心是和你在一起，而不是和人类在一起。”他顿了顿，改口道，“不只是人类。”

克劳利笑了。“是是，你也爱人类。我明白。”他有点清醒了，“那地狱呢？”

“怎么？”

“他们最终会发现的，你还在这里而且自由自在。我会受到惩罚的。”

亚茨拉菲尔用鼻子蹭着克劳利的鼻子。“我们会找借口的。我骗了你而你想抓住我，但我们势均力敌。他们会相信的，这可能会使你免受痛苦。”  
克劳利说：“宽恕并不是地狱的本性。”但他还是忍不住笑了。甚至那一小瓶圣水，仍然挂在亚茨拉菲尔脖子上的链子上，也没有困扰他。已经有一段时间没有了。

“我们会成功的。”亚茨拉菲尔坚持说，他又吻了克劳利一下，这次的吻更纯洁了，“不再把我关在门外了？”

“我会尽力的，”克劳利保证。他的喉咙里仍然有什么堵着，但随着部分罪恶感从他的身体里消失，它在收缩，“我们边走边想。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，接受了这个回答，笑了。

***  
天使走进他们的公寓时，克劳利对亚茨拉菲尔说：“我申请了调职。”他怀里抱着一捆书，他的气场一如既往地明亮。仍然没有奇迹，但它并不能引起他们过多的担忧。亚茨拉菲尔似乎基本上恢复了，能完全控制自己的身体，没有不再受他以前容易受到的任何人类需求的影响。他们仍然会偶尔吃点东西，睡觉，因为他们享受这个，但没有腾出足够的时间去看戏、看书，以及做任何能激起他们幻想的事情。此外，一旦亚茨拉菲尔开始创造奇迹，上面会注意到的，所以他们俩都乐意让奇迹推迟出现。

“你知道他们要把你送到哪里去吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，随手关上了门。他吻了吻克劳利的额头，把书放在桌子上。克劳利用脚把几根黑蜡烛踢开。与地狱取得联系会是，嗯，地狱般的。他们可以随时联系你，但是反过来要就花更多的精力。这个仪式起了作用，但他被迫等了两个小时才接通。

他耸了耸肩。“我把伦敦作为首选。我想你会喜欢那里的，很有前景。但是我们也得看着，他们可以把我送去任何地方。”他真的不能去地狱没有派他去的任何地方，但他没有让这件事太困扰他。他对此无能为力，过分坚持会给他带来不必要的关注，而他不想让亚茨拉菲尔承受这种压力。或者,坦白地说,自己。“你会来的，对吗？”他问道。

“即使他们把你送到澳大利亚，”亚茨拉菲尔微笑着答应。

克劳利哼了声，满意了。“不过，我讨厌和管理层打交道。你可能会认为这些年来情况会好转，但事实并非如此。”

“这是地狱，”亚茨拉菲尔指出。

“嗯，”克劳利含糊地说。他又伸开四肢躺在沙发上，不费吹灰之力就把它整个儿都挪了过来。“希望他们能发明一种更好的沟通方式。我讨厌香火和念经。”

“我不介意香火，”亚茨拉菲尔说着，用胳膊肘轻推克劳利的头，好让魔鬼把它抬起来。他照做了，亚茨拉菲尔坐了下来，把克劳利的头放在膝上，用手指抚摸着他红色的长头。克劳利发出的绝对不是呼噜声，亚茨拉菲尔轻笑了起来。

克劳利闭上眼睛，在持续的抚摸里放松下来。他永远也不会对亚茨拉菲尔的触摸感到满足。他们也会谈论性了，事情已经恢复正常后，双方决定推迟几年(“甚至是几十年，”克劳利说，他还记得头一天把亚茨拉菲尔带回家是他的不安，他知道要过好一段时间那些糟糕的印象才会被驱逐出他的脑海)是最好的。这将给他们时间真正适应彼此，他们可以慢慢适应。他们都同意了，这样对双方都好。但与此同时，克劳利仍然陶醉在亚茨拉菲尔的每一次触摸中。

“不管怎样，他们肯定会让我搬家的，”他最后说。“已经，差不多有一年了吧？”

“我想就在两周内吧。”

“这意味着从宗教法庭那档子事到现在已经有很长时间了，而且没有我的干预……嗯，一直以来都是这样，但他们认为已经有一段时间了。他们会知道我没必要留下来。”

他开始发痒了。西班牙开始给他的身体造成不适。还要考虑其他的恶魔。不管哈斯图传出了什么谣言，现在肯定已经传开了，克劳利不急着成为一个替罪羊。如果其他恶魔决定冒着受罚的危险来获得一个真正的活生生的天使，此举多少会为他们赢得一些时间。

亚茨拉菲尔用手安抚着克劳利的肩膀，挠着他的头皮。“你变得很紧张，亲爱的。”

“又在想地狱了。保护好你自己。”

“我们会没事的。”亚茨拉菲尔耐心道。

“是的，也许吧。”克劳利承认道，他伸了个懒腰想要一个吻，亚茨拉菲尔答应了，“我只是有点偏执。”

“这是你的本性。”

“我们都知道本性是一派胡言。”克劳利咧嘴一笑。

亚茨拉菲尔轻轻地拍了他一下。“语言，亲爱的，真的。”

“天使，你不喜欢我骂人吗？这冒犯了你神圣的感情吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔低声说了几句话充满感情的话，听起来很像“讨厌的蛇”，但给人的印象是，这句话也是一种亲昵的说法。“如果你不停下来，”他说，“我就得找一个新的谈话伙伴。”

克劳利哼了一声。“不，你会非常想念我的。此外，你喝醉的时候总是骂人。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“没有。”(译注：参考剧中两人斗嘴)

克劳利笑了起来，伸过身去想再偷吻一下。他贴在亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇上，喃喃着：“你有。而且想象力尤其令人印象深刻。”

“可闭嘴吧，你。”亚茨拉菲尔又打了他一下，“我们走的时候是收拾行李呢，还是打算把东西留下？”

克劳利说：“我通常会留下大部分。有几件我会保留，但老实说，放手去别的地方买新东西要容易得多。不过如果你有什么想要的，我们就带走。”  
“书吗？”亚茨拉菲尔满怀希望地问道。

克劳利咧嘴一笑。他就知道。“我做梦也没想过要丢下它们。你这书呆子。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有否认。他很喜欢克劳利的藏书。甚至是直白露骨的那些。

他们——嗯，克劳利——几天后获得了消息，一只眼泛红光的大黑犬，俯身放下信盯着前面的克劳利，他挡在门口遮住身后的亚茨拉菲尔，直到恶魔有勇气捡起巨大爪子下的折叠羊皮纸。然后它舔了舔它的下颚，仰着头，好像在嗅恶魔的肉的味道，然后小跑着转身离开，伴随着一声嗥叫和尾巴的摆动消失在黑暗中。克劳利关上门，打开信封。

“我们去伦敦，”他向亚茨拉菲尔证实，“他们想让我尽快赶到那里。“尽快”的意思是骑马或乘船，克劳利也不指望了。如果给他选择的机会，他百分百以上会选船。通常会更快，他不会晕船，而且他真的不擅长和动物相处。当他继续读下去时，他高兴地看到地狱证实了他的希望。希望他的天使喜欢大海。

单子一到，剩下的事情就不多了。他们把亚茨拉菲尔的一捆衣服打包起来，因为天使不喜欢让他们这样做，就把那株植物绑在了那堆书的顶上。克劳利本想把它留下，但它几乎成了他的宠物，他发现他不愿意离开它，可能比亚茨拉菲尔更不愿意。

“可乐着吧我喜欢你，”他低声对它说，“否则就不值得这么努力了。”

他们带着自己的东西上船了，轻便式帆船又小又黑，空空如也，但丝毫无损克劳利的期望。毕竟这是属于地狱的，考虑到亚茨拉菲尔一踏上甲板就畏缩了，很可能还与恶魔的力量结合在一起。

“还好吗？”克劳利问道，亚茨拉菲尔点点头，尽管他看上去有点发抖。没有他们的控制，船自行驶离了码头，克劳利紧紧抓住栏杆保持平衡。乘坐一艘快帆可能会带来地狱般的灾难，但克劳利很高兴这种紧急情况给了他一个更私人的旅行机会。他警告亚茨拉菲尔说，地狱那边也许会登船查看(即使没有一个船员，借助法力，地狱也能够登上他们的船)，以防万一他们必须做好调整；但另一方面，从西班牙到英格兰大约七天的旅程可以视为是一种休假。另外，这样一艘大小的旅行船，照这种平均只有每小时四海里的速度，要花两个多星期的时间——在克劳利看来，在海上航行太长了——每小时至少八海里才算安全。地狱的力量可以把船推进得更快一些，所以在他们航行的过程中，船的平均速度大约是十海里每小时。

他无所事事地想着英国是不是还在进行他听说的玫瑰战争。他希望没有。他最不愿意做的事就是卷入另一场战争。它们几乎和宗教法庭一样让他反胃，而且那样的话可能会糟乱得没法落脚。  
他从腰带上抽出一个包裹，把它包起来。亚茨拉菲尔走到他身旁的栏杆边，看着他们身后的大陆逐渐消失，拿起恶魔递给他的糕点。他们告别时，卡塔琳娜几乎哭了。她的父亲也是，他在厨房里喊着，这样克劳利就可以和他握手了。他们对他和亚茨拉菲尔说，他们会想念他们的生意，他们很少有如此大方并始终如一的顾客，而且欢迎他们无论什么时候回城里拜访。克劳利怀疑他回去后老头儿是否已经去世，而卡塔琳娜已经垂暮，但他还是答应了。

克劳利咬了一口自己手上的糕点，转过身来，这样他就可以靠在栏杆上，把西班牙抛在身后。“那么，”他谈话地说，“你现在想做什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔想了想。“我们为什么不进船舱呢？”  
当他们讨论他们可能需要采取的行动时，天使变得紧张起来，但是在克劳利答应他在任何情况下都不会把手铐拿出来后，他几乎立刻放松下来了。

“在这一点上，我们不需要它们，”他抱歉地说，“他们只会认为我训练有方。”

“被洗脑了。”亚茨拉菲尔嘟囔着，克劳利不得不承认他是对的。他吻了亚茨拉菲尔很多下，安慰他，然后他们就把它揭过去了。他们决定亚茨拉菲尔在做任何事情之前都要征得克劳利的同意，这足以让地狱认为他已经控制了天使。这很愚蠢，但这是演戏，克劳利告诉亚茨拉菲尔他永远不会说不。

“我的意思是，除非你提出一个非常愚蠢的要求，”他补充道，“比如，跳海。但是你知道。其他任何事情都是公平的。”

他们退到船舱里去了。房间很舒适，角落里有一张小床，他们的东西沿着墙堆放着。在一艘普通的船上，甲板下应该有给养和淡水，但据克劳利所知，这艘船的船壳是空的。亚茨拉菲尔从一堆书中挑出一本书，克劳利把这株植物移到尽可能靠近小窗的地方。然后他们一起躺在床上，等待旅程的结束。

即使没有镣铐，四面被邪恶的构建包围，亚茨拉菲尔也付出了代价。第二天一切都很清楚了，天使承认他头痛，自从上了船以来就一直无法摆脱。克劳利道了歉，按摩着他的太阳穴和后背，尽力让亚茨拉菲尔舒服些。

“对不起，我太麻烦你了。”第四天他说，克劳利示意他闭嘴。

“天使，你不会是麻烦，”他说。“对我来说不是。”他吻了吻亚茨拉菲尔的头顶，把鼻子埋进卷发里，“坚持一下。我们已经走过一半了。”

“伦敦好吗？”亚茨拉菲尔把脸埋在克劳利的颈窝里问道。他脸色很苍白，甚至比平时还要苍白，还微微发抖。他的气场流露出一种病态的气质。

克劳利紧紧地抱住他。“上次我在那里的时候，它很好。不管怎么说，都相当不错。我敢打赌，从那时起，它就那样了。已经有几百年了。我保证你会喜欢的。”

“嗯。我相信你。”

克劳利又吻了他一下。“天使，睡吧。我们到那儿时，我会把你叫醒的。”

亚茨拉菲尔答应了，尽管克劳利不能用他的力量保证这一点，但他相信，他的存在帮天使安然入睡了。

第八天晚些时候，太阳困倦地打着呵欠从地平线上落下，他们撞上了什么东西。克劳利向窗外望去，当他看到码头的另一边时，他推了推亚茨拉菲尔。“醒醒，天使。我们到了。”

亚茨拉菲尔慢慢地醒了过来，惹人怜爱地眨着睡眼，伸了个懒腰。“到了？”

“伦敦。我们的新家。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛亮了起来。现在他回复状态了，克劳利把他们的东西传送到他知道正在等着他们的公寓里，牵着天使的手，领着他上了甲板。亚茨拉菲尔把他们的手指扣在一起。月光照耀到他们身上，他把头靠在克劳利的肩膀上，码头沐浴在暗淡的蓝光中。在更远的地方，挤满了繁忙的船只，传遍叫着水手和乘客下船的吆喝声，但这一切似乎都离他们很远。克劳利和亚茨拉菲尔下了船，船又慢悠悠地驶离码头，他们就动身进城去了。

他们还在往码头边的一排仓库走去，没能走的更远，一个声音就从阴影中传来，缓慢而恶毒，像一罐打翻的糖浆般滴着液体。“撒旦万岁。”

克劳利僵住了。在他旁边，亚茨拉菲尔一动不动，他的双肩微微缩起，视线四处搜寻着源头。一个潜伏者从暗处走进光线里。哈斯图。

“呃，撒旦万岁。”克劳利犹豫地回答。他的眼神在四周游荡着，尽量不让人看出亚茨拉菲尔才是他最关心的对象。天使突然显得很害怕。“抱歉，”克劳利说，“不过我不记得有人通知我你要来见我？”

哈斯图的笑像一把刀，短而致命，在月光下闪闪发光。“只是一次友好的访问。做点……检查。毕竟已经一年了。有些人很想知道你在做什么。”他睨眼瞅着亚茨拉菲尔，亚茨拉菲尔打了个寒战，紧紧地靠在克劳利身边。

“我一切都好。”克劳利的声音冷冰冰的。他抓住亚茨拉菲尔的手，可能要把骨头都捏碎了，于是他松开了，反而把双手攥成拳头。“在西班牙没什么可做的。这就是他们把我调过来的原因。”

“天使呢？”哈斯图阴阳怪气地问道，“你享用过了吗？”

“啊……”克劳利看了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，然后又回头看了看哈斯图。他看到了他爱人紧张的表情和上级恶魔贪婪的目光。他意识到他必须做点什么，他警告过亚茨拉菲尔的。他真的不喜欢那样。

他强迫自己的身体放松，嘴抿起冷笑。“你不想知道吗？”他感到亚茨拉菲尔在他身边吓了一跳，用肘轻轻地推了推他身后的天使，希望他能明白这句话的意思。

哈斯图读出了话里的挑衅，朝他们迈出了一步。“我很想知道，”他说，“相当想。”这些话并不隐晦，语气更是如此。

“真可惜啊我是不会分享的。”

“你应该，”哈斯图尔的脸，从一开始的不招待见，变得十分惹人厌恶，“你应该分享它。比你强的人都没有试过，你凭什么就行。”

“他是我的。”克劳利把亚茨拉菲尔推到他后面更远的地方，对哈斯图露出牙齿。几乎不费什么力气，它们就变化成了尖牙，锋利而致命，与他那双狠厉的黄眼睛相匹配。克劳利像一条准备攻击的蛇，对着对面的魔鬼咆哮道：“路西法把他送给我了。”

“我们的主人给了你一个玩具。”哈斯图嘶声回道，“一个你不配得到的。”他撇了撇嘴，“你太软弱了。人间让你变得软弱了。你太喜欢这里了。”他用又粘又湿的舌头舔着嘴唇。“我敢打赌你连尝都没尝过，是吗？软弱的、可怜的天使，准备好被玩弄，我敢打赌，你甚至还没有把你的——”

“闭嘴！”

“你甚至放它自由。你对那觉得难过吗？”哈斯图嘲笑着。他忽视了克劳利的战斗姿态，向前逼近，“你想让它爱上你吗？你想等它乞求你像——”

不管原先是什么东西从哈斯图的嘴里掉了出来，现在摔出来的却是几颗牙齿，它们弹回地面时发出轻微的咔嗒声。克劳利的拳头狠狠地砸在哈斯图的下巴上，用尽了他所能注入人体的每一分恶魔的力量。哈斯图愤怒地历声尖叫道：“你这个混蛋，我要杀了你！你死了后，它就是我的，你听到了吗？这个天使是我的！”

“克劳利——”亚茨拉菲尔的声音因害怕而提高了。  
克劳利把他往后推开了几步，唾弃自己的粗鲁。“离开这儿，天使。”

“我不会离开你的。”

“啊，真是可爱。”哈斯图咆哮着，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，再次面对着克劳利。“你已经在家里训练过了。那就更好了。我敢打赌，当我——”

克劳利不慌不忙地移动着，落在哈斯图身上的是一条庞大的蛇，黑红相间，凶猛无比，它以惊人的速度缠绕着他，想要把他拧断。哈斯图的身体垮了下来，一堆蠕动的蛆虫冲过克劳利的蛇形身体。克劳利发出嘶嘶的声音，翻滚着，试图尽可能多地把它们压扁，就像他在与泛滥的蛆虫搏斗一样，那些虫的嘴咬着他长满鳞片的肉，撕扯着他，尽管他试图——

“够了！”

克劳利和哈斯图都痛得大叫起来，因为他们周围的光线突然爆发，像成千个炽热的太阳一样闪耀着光芒。克劳利的蛇皮开始冒烟。哈斯图以蛆虫的形态，在干瘪与发焦中惨叫着。亚茨拉菲尔伸出一只手，艰难地喘着气，天堂的圣光从他的真身，从他流淌着血液的凡人之躯上散发出来。“够了。”他又说了一遍。

这些哈斯图化作的蛆虫蜷缩在焦片里，试图躲避光线，并发出尖叫。克劳利的眼睛灼伤了，皮肤剥落。他往后挪了挪，瘫倒在地上，紧紧地闭上眼睛。光线在他的眼皮后面跳动，然后熄灭了。烧灼感冷却了，但刺痛还在。

“对不起，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音里充满了痛苦。克劳利眯起一只生疼的眼，抬头看着天使憔悴的脸。他没看多久。亚茨拉菲尔由于消耗太大，瘫倒在地上，再也站不住了。他看上去憔悴不堪，好像他的生命已经耗尽了。克劳利怀疑，如果他再坚持几秒钟，他就要油尽灯枯了。他的眼睛被黑眼圈环绕着，尽管很努力仍只能半睁着，明亮的蓝不再闪耀，只有一团飘散的雾一般微弱的灰色。“对不起，”他又说了一遍，“我不是故意打断你们两个的，但他对你太过分了，我不能——”

克劳利伸出已经结痂的手，艰难地握住亚茨拉菲尔的。当他握住亚兹拉斐尔的手指时，他的关节咔吧作响着表示抗议，手指一碰到，他的皮肤就脱落了。“没事，”他说，然后咳嗽起来，“显然你刚刚救了我，你这个耀眼的权天使，你。”

“他没有……”

“死吗？不。”克劳利在又冷又湿的地上呆了几秒钟，然后吃力地站了起来，哼了一声。“不过他需要一种新的形态，而这种形态需要很长时间才能组成。”他伸手去够亚茨拉菲尔，尽他所能支撑着天使的重量。他们靠在一起。亚茨拉菲尔的手指轻飘飘地划过克劳利的手臂，手轻柔地抚摸着烧焦的、斑驳的肉。“我们很快就会好的，”克劳利喘着气说，然后才想起他不需要呼吸，“不过，他知道我放了你。他们可能不会高兴的。即使我说你在保护我，哈斯图的地位也比我高，而且——”

“别多想了。”亚茨拉菲尔安慰道。他看上去确实很糟糕，甚至比克劳利觉得的还要糟糕。他的光环几乎消失了，还来不及从那该死的船上恢复过来。“我真的很抱歉把给你烫伤了。”

“是我先开始的，”克劳利虚弱地开玩笑说，想起了亚茨拉菲尔冬天时生病和他不小心做的事。他摇摇晃晃地靠到墙上。“圣水就这么多，是吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔的手抓住他脖子上的链子。他看上去有点内疚，克劳利眯起了眼睛。“说出来，天使。”

“我，呃，把它扔掉了。”

“什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔把链子拉出了他的外衣。小瓶里还满着水，但当亚茨拉菲尔打开瓶塞，把它倒在克劳利的手背上时，水滴落到地上，没有造成任何伤害。亚茨拉菲尔把空瓶子塞住，咬了咬嘴唇。“我无法忍受，因为我知道这会伤害你，”他说，“即使在事故中。但这对你来说意义重大……”

“没关系的天使。”克劳利笑了。它撕开了他的嘴唇，他缩了下，用一只脱皮的手捂住了嘴。“我们回家吧，好吗？我想我要在这之后再睡一年。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。“我想我可以和你一起，亲爱的。经过这番努力，我想，无论我重新获得了什么力量，我都很可能真的再次失去。”

“那好吧，”克劳利说，“睡个好觉。”他伸出手来，亚茨拉菲尔接住了他的胳膊，一个快烧焦了的恶魔和一个精疲力竭的天使一瘸一拐地向他们的新家走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已整理，捉了点虫。

如果克劳利没有更清楚的话，他会以为他在做梦。他知道不是，不可能是，因为他的任何一个梦都无法与他此刻所面临的现实相比。克劳利轻轻地拉了下手铐，他被小心翼翼地系在床头板上，微微呻吟着。

亚茨拉菲尔捧住他的脸。“还好吧，亲爱的？是不是太紧了？”

“它们是完美的，天使。”

当然，他可以摆脱它们。克劳利是一个超自然生物，拥有奇迹的能力和非人的力量——当情况需要的时候——如果他真的不想被控制住的话，一副绑在绳子上的带衬垫的手铐是远远不够的。他甚至建议，在他们第一次尝试这个的时候，亚茨拉菲尔可以对克劳利在手铐上施加力量，因为他肯定无法摆脱这个。亚茨拉菲尔听到他的建议，脸色变得很苍白，但他坚定地说，像这样的东西不应该出现在他们的卧室里。“如果我们要这么做，”他解释道，“我不想让人觉得是我抓住了你。如果你选择被绑，我会感觉你仍在那里。这就太像以前了，只能反过来。”这是有道理的。

起初，他们计划至少要推迟十年再做爱，而十年又不知不觉地变成了一个多世纪，这并不是因为两人都特别反对做爱，而是因为过了一段时间之后，做爱似乎不再那么重要了。他们在各方面都是爱人。

但是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢用一切可能的方式去爱克劳利，克劳利也有同样的感觉，既然他们都认为性是他们最终想要尝试的东西，这就是不可避免的。他们的第一次是在16世纪末，在去法国的路上的一家小旅馆里。他们喝了一瓶酒一起偎依在床上——尽管一瓶酒并不足以让他们上头——亚茨拉菲尔已经开始评论法语是爱的语言，接着就是抚摸，亲吻，继续深入着，随后克劳利停下来问阿兹拉斐尔这究竟是不是他真正想要的，亚茨拉菲尔要克劳利跟他做爱，于是克劳利动了，慢慢地小心地，在每一个动作中都注入了无限的感情。

从那以后，他们有过很多次性生活，尽管克劳利更愿意承认，当“成人”商店开始流行起色彩艳丽的塑料玩具和带衬垫的手铐时，他们的性生活才真正开始。亚茨拉菲尔满怀好奇好奇，克劳利不介意继续探索下去。

直到20世纪90年代，他们才引入了束缚，即便在那个时候，克劳利也坚持只使用轻缚。他们仍然不用铁链，也从不使用任何需要挂锁的东西。把亚茨拉菲尔绑起来让克劳利很紧张，这是正常的，因为大多数情况下，克劳利是最后被绑在床上的那个，他还挺喜欢这样的。

亚茨拉菲尔吻了他的脸颊和鼻子，使他恢复了知觉。他又试了试绳子，给了天使一个胜利的微笑。亚茨拉菲尔在他头顶梦幻般，赤裸着，只戴着一条精致的项链，末端挂着一枚戒指，当他俯身向克劳利时，项链轻轻敲击着一个长而空的小瓶。克劳利也没戴任何东西，除了手腕上的枷锁，还有他的戒指，2001他们在荷兰时头脑一热下的产物，尽管在此前此后亚茨拉菲尔都说这种举动对他们这样的存在是没必要的，但他的话里表示出了喜爱而且明显缺乏后悔之情。

当亚茨拉菲尔的吻落在克劳利的嘴唇上时，他靠近他，他们吻得既纯洁又甜蜜。他没有试图去加深它们，而是享受它们本来的样子。“那么，天使。”他贴着亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇低声说，“你现在要拿我怎么办？”

“我要让你对我好一点，对我严厉(译注：I’m going to get you nice and hard for me，有暗示)一点，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔低声回答，仿佛这是一个挑战，仿佛克劳利还没有因为天使的侍奉变得半硬(half-hard)起来，“然后我要骑着你，直到我们都高潮。听起来怎么样？”

克劳利呻吟了起来，头向后仰去，他感到亚茨拉菲尔在轻笑着。一只手捧着他，肉感的手指轻轻地摩挲着，直到克劳利的阴茎做出了反应，在触摸下变得更硬了。“你的反应真好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔对他说。他用得空的那只手抚摸着克劳利的头发，现在它又长起来了，因为当亚茨拉菲尔用手指撩弄它时，它显得那么新潮，那么漂亮。克劳利低呜着挺起腰，把自己推送进亚茨拉菲尔的手里。亚茨拉菲尔收手拢住，给他来了一下，克劳利浑身一颤。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”他呼吸着，屈起了手指，但无法去够着。

亚茨拉菲尔为他做了这件事后，又弯下腰去吻克劳利，这一次允许克劳利伸出舌头舔天使的嘴唇了，当克劳利伸颈去加深这一吻时，他亲切地把唇分开了。他能感觉到亚茨拉菲尔在回应着抵在他臀间的硬物，离他的阴茎那么近，却又像相隔着数英里那么远。他试图不让自己那么精神振作，以免发生更多摩擦，但只勉强成功。亚茨拉菲尔嘲笑着他抽动的臀，向后退去，优雅地顺着克劳利的身体滑下去。克劳利更努力地抬起头，看着天使坐在他的两腿之间，他的呼吸不曾缓过。很长一段时间以来，克劳利一直拒绝亚茨拉菲尔吮他的阴茎，一想起第一次，他的内疚感就在他的胃里翻滚。但是亚茨拉菲尔一直坚持着，一再向他保证，这已经不一样了，他们已经不一样了，他们现在已经没问题了，克劳利终于屈服了，亚茨拉菲尔太喜欢这样了，他又怎么能一再拒绝天使。

当亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇含住顶部时，一声轻呼从他的喉中溢出，他的舌头在顶端舔弄着，伸进缝里品尝顺着那里淌下的性液，然后像舔冰棍般打转了一圈。克劳利紧紧抓住绳子，抓得指关节都泛白了，竭力克制着自己使劲挣脱的冲动。他喘着气，呻吟着，感激地看着亚茨拉菲尔把他拉得更深，直到整根都紧紧地裹在他湿热的嘴里。

“操，天使。”克劳利呜咽着说。他的胯部不自觉地抬起，亚茨拉菲尔温柔将其压在床上。他开始吞吐吮吸着，那种技巧只能来自几十年的练习，那种热情只能来自对对这一行为真正的享受。他的舌头舔着他的下体，捕捉着血管，令克劳利兴奋得不停颤抖。克劳利感到了那种熟悉的渴望，他急促地喘息道：“我硬了，天使，够了。”这实在是太过了，但亚茨拉菲尔只是哼哼着，继续把刺激感送上克劳利的脊骨，愉悦的火花越聚越多，热量在他的鼠蹊部点燃，越绷越紧。“亚茨拉菲尔。”他绝望渴求道。

天使一把将他拉了下来，舔上了他的嘴唇，要不是天使的手指，克劳利一定当场射了。他紧紧握住克劳利的性器根部，用力抓着，切断了即将从他身上爆发出来的高潮。“对不起，亲爱的，”他微笑着道歉，“但你知道我是多么喜欢舔你的鸡巴。”

克劳利呻吟着。亚茨拉菲尔清楚地知道他的脏话对恶魔有什么效果，而且屡试不爽。亚茨拉菲尔把最后一吻落在他的龟头上——阴茎在他的手里猛地一跳，克劳利又呻吟了一声——然后挪了挪，直到他再次跨到克劳利的胯上。他一只手撑着克劳利的胸膛，另一只手向下伸去，把他的阴囊立在一起。

“你——”

“你分心了。”亚茨拉菲尔不必听这个问题，就回答了。不管有没有施奇迹的能力，克劳利更愿意确保亚茨拉菲尔以人类的方式准备好。天使用光滑的手指抚摸着克劳利的阴茎，好像要证明这一点，然后沉了下去。克劳利呻吟着，亚茨拉菲尔坐了下来，他的身体又紧又滑又热，像往常一样欢迎着克劳利的阴茎，直到他被完全撑满，抬起头来，紧紧闭上眼，抵抗着那不可思议的压力。

“太棒了，”他呜咽着说，“你感觉总是这么棒。”  
亚茨拉菲尔俯下身来，甜蜜地吻了他。“你在我里面的感觉也很好，”他低喃道，“就像我们是为彼此而生的。”

当天使开始移动时，克劳利喘息起来，他臀部的肉使克劳利保持在较深的位置，摩擦着他的身体。亚茨拉菲尔呻吟了一声，克劳利强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着亚茨拉菲尔向后仰起身子，更用力地使自己坐下来，调整着角度，直到有什么东西顶上了体内某处，让天使哭了出来。克劳利咧嘴一笑，挺起胯，准备再次顶上它，轻轻一推，就令亚茨拉菲尔倒吸了一口气。

“来吧，天使。”克劳利喘着气说，“你知道你想要的。”他紧紧抓握着，床头板发出嘎吱的响声，但并没有折断。

亚茨拉菲尔挺直了身子，然后又压了下去，缓慢却带劲地，在克劳利的性器上碾过，营造出某种节奏。克劳利的腿在他下面帮着他，每当亚茨拉菲尔下来时，他就抬起来，让他们俩都发出心满意足的呻吟。

“太棒了。”克劳利又说了一遍，他的声音因为竭力不去碰他的天使而紧绷着，“你感觉棒极了，天使，继续。我在你里面让我们一起高潮。”

亚茨拉菲尔吻住了他，比之前更加缠绵，渴求。抽插的速度越来越快，直到亚茨拉菲尔骑在他身上，让他向上弹起，挺动身体；直到克劳利每次都顶到他的前列腺，绝望的呼喊声从他的唇边不断泻出。克劳利尽可能地予以所求，咬住了亚茨拉菲尔，渴望地喃喃着，把他的胯部不断朝上顶去。“就这样，来吧。把你想要的都拿走吧，天使。”

“克劳利。”亚茨拉菲尔一只手摸索着手铐。克劳利挣脱出来，把它们扔到一边，自己深深地撞了进去，大开大合地操进了亚茨拉菲尔。他把天使的腿向上架起，几乎把他折成两半，弯下腰去继续吻他，手指缠绕在亚茨拉菲尔凌乱的卷发里。亚茨拉菲尔喘息着迎了上来，他的身体紧缠着克劳利，跟他一起跌下了欲望的悬崖。

他们一起瘫倒在被单上。克劳利呻吟着，把脸埋在亚茨拉菲尔的肚子上，沉沉地呼吸着。他感到亚茨拉菲尔的手垂了下来，落在他的头发上，懒洋洋地抚摸着。他半阖着眼睛往上看，发现亚茨拉菲尔也在对他微笑。在克劳利的偏知中，这是他所见过的最天使般的景象。

他们没能无限期地隐蔽起来。在哈斯图之后，地狱或多或少地让他们独处，除了偶尔的肯定与重新分配。亚茨拉菲尔已经有将近两百年没有创造奇迹了，因为他害怕天堂会找到他。无论如何，他们都成功了，派去接亚茨拉菲尔的天使被毫不含糊地告知，亚茨拉菲尔将留在凡间上“关照人类”。克劳利从来没有被告知这次会面的细节，他太过尊重亚茨拉菲尔的隐私，所以没有提出太多要求。上帝没有再来打扰他们。亚茨拉菲尔在人间的第一个奇迹，除了仅仅在克劳利身边爱着他，就是制造了一盆也许是世界上最古老的室内植物——那盆盆栽仍然置在客厅的窗台上，因为自从他们开始做爱克劳利就禁止亚茨拉菲尔把它再放在卧室里——在克劳利把他从地狱带出的周年会盛开繁花。它很美，但是完全不能和现在天使的样子相提并论。

克劳利起了身，施了个奇迹地把乱七八糟的东西收拾干净，然后爬上了床，这样他就可以更充分地把自己靠在亚茨拉菲尔身上，舒服地贴着天使的胸膛。他喜欢抱着亚茨拉菲尔，喜欢把天使抱得很近，好像是为了保护他的安全，但有时候，被抱着换换感觉也很好。亚茨拉菲尔不停地抚摸着他的头发。“你太多愁善感了。”克劳利告诉他，感觉到天使身上散发出的爱，在空气中可以明显地感知到他自己的思想和感情。“我这儿都感觉到了。”他本不该感觉到的。恶魔感受不到爱。这是设计的一部分。然而，由于某种奇迹(Miracle)——这确实值得大写的首字母——当它涉及到亚茨拉菲尔时，克劳利能清晰而明白地感觉到。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。“我爱你。我可以多愁善感。”

“嗯。”克劳利摸索回去找着被子，把他们盖了起来，“我也爱你。”

这并不是一帆风顺的。克劳利仍然是个恶魔。亚茨拉菲尔仍然是个天使。他们仍然是在不幸的情况下相遇的，即使这种罪恶感最终基本上从克劳利的心里消失了。他们都有不顺意的时候，克劳利会生气，亚茨拉菲尔会紧张。但他们总是会道歉，总是在尝试。因为这是值得的。因为这是爱。


End file.
